WITCH
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Adaptación de las Brujas de Santa Anna. Isabella es la nueva chica en la Preparatoria Santa Anna. Edward Cullen es el chico apuesto y popular. Él es sexy, pero está completamente fuera de los límites. Rosalie Hale, la chica más popular y mala de la escuela no le gusta la competencia y siempre obtiene lo que quiere . Y lo que Rose quiere es a Edward, solo hay un problema: BELLA.
1. Sinopsis

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, solo la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo**

* * *

SINOPSIS

* * *

Isabella es la nueva chica en la Preparatoria Santa Anna, y todo lo que ella quiere es estar bajo el radar —llegar a sus clases, conocer nuevos amigos, y tratar de no hacer el ridículo total ella misma cada media hora. Pero el apuesto y popular Edward Cullen decide a su manera, ser amable con la chica nueva. Tirando el plan de Bella, de ir desapercibida, por la ventana.

Edward es sexy, pero está completamente fuera de los límites. Rosalie Hale, la chica más popular y mala de la escuela, ha tenido sus ojos puestos en él desde el verano. Y a Rose no le gusta la competencia.

Cuando Edward invita a Bella a la fiesta de fin de semana exclusiva en la casa de Rose, esta coloca su mirada sobre su nueva víctima. Pero lo que Bella no sabe, es que Rose y sus amigas no son chicas malas ordinarias. Tienen poderes que la mayoría de las personas solo pueden soñar con tener, y nadie se interpondrá en el camino de lo que ellas quieren.

Y lo que Rosalie quiere es a Edward.

* * *

_Hola, acá les traigo una adaptación de un libro que leí y me encanto, y espero que les guste también a ustedes. :)_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, solo la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo**

* * *

SINOPSIS

* * *

Isabella es la nueva chica en la Preparatoria Santa Anna, y todo lo que ella quiere es estar bajo el radar —llegar a sus clases, conocer nuevos amigos, y tratar de no hacer el ridículo total ella misma cada media hora. Pero el apuesto y popular Edward Cullen decide a su manera, ser amable con la chica nueva. Tirando el plan de Bella, de ir desapercibida, por la ventana.

Edward es sexy, pero está completamente fuera de los límites. Rosalie Hale, la chica más popular y mala de la escuela, ha tenido sus ojos puestos en él desde el verano. Y a Rose no le gusta la competencia.

Cuando Edward invita a Bella a la fiesta de fin de semana exclusiva en la casa de Rose, esta coloca su mirada sobre su nueva víctima. Pero lo que Bella no sabe, es que Rose y sus amigas no son chicas malas ordinarias. Tienen poderes que la mayoría de las personas solo pueden soñar con tener, y nadie se interpondrá en el camino de lo que ellas quieren.

Y lo que Rosalie quiere es a Edward.

* * *

**BELLA**

* * *

Así es como se supone que mi primer día en la Escuela Santa Anna deba ir:

1. Cruzaré sin esfuerzo los pasillos, no me perderé ni una sola vez, no extraviaré mi horario, y no haré nada embarazoso de ninguna manera.

2. Conoceré un chico que se enamore locamente de mí. (Pienso en Robert Pattinson. Quien es perfecto, sobretodo porque soy británica. Bueno, más o menos, me crié en Inglaterra, pero he estado en los Estados Unidos desde los diez años. Todavía conservo un poco el acento, la gente suele pensar que es genial, así que a veces juego y trato que sea más pronunciado de lo que realmente es. Me imagino que si funciona para Madonna, debe servir para mí).

3. Voy a conectar con un nuevo grupo de amigas increíbles que se convertirán en mis amigas de por vida. Esas chicas harán cosas femeninas como usar esmalte de uñas y brillo labial, pero que también leerán y estarán preocupadas por el medio ambiente. Ellas no tendrán novios. (Bueno, voy a ser flexible con este punto. Pueden tener novios si a) no interfiere con el tiempo que pasan conmigo y/o b) sus novios son amigos de mi novio, también conocido como Robert Pattinson).

Por desgracia, no tendré un buen comienzo si quiero tener un día de fantasía en una escuela de realidad, porque ahora estoy de pie en el pasillo frente a la escuela, mirando alrededor, completamente perdida, siendo incapaz de encontrar mi casillero o mi aula de clases. Tengo problemas con mis medias, mi cabello está un poco rizado, porque a pesar de que es octubre estamos como a un millón de grados afuera, y mi estómago está agitado porque estoy muy ansiosa. Por lo menos no tenía que preocuparme por lo que iba a llevar. Santa Anna era una escuela privada, lo que significaba que teníamos que llevar la misma cosa: camisa blanca, falda a cuadros rojos y azul, medias, zapatos planos y negros. (Realmente no sé cómo Blair Waldrof hace que un uniforme escolar esté tan a la moda. Es probable que sea por todas esas cintas que lleva en la cabeza. A mí no me irían).

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para encontrar tu casillero? —preguntó una chica a mi lado.

— ¿Es tan obvio? —le dije, dándole una mirada agradecida.

—Nah —dijo. Se reajustó su bolso en su hombro y me sonrió tímidamente—. Bueno, Algo así.

—Voy a tener que trabajar para no verme tan perdida —me obligué a dar una sonrisa brillante—. ¿Qué tal ahora?

—Hmm, —dijo ella—. Esa parece más la cara de un espeluznante asesino en serie que la de una chica que no está perdida.

Bajé la intensidad un poco.

— ¿Mejor?

—Perfecto —dijo ella—. Solo para advertirte, se trata de una pequeña escuela. La gente sabrá que eres nueva. Incluso con la nueva sonrisa.

—Grandioso —Dije—. Estoy tratando de encontrar el casillero 2127. Pensé que estaría en el segundo piso. Pero parece que no.

—Nop —dijo ella—. Todas las aulas junior y sus casilleros están abajo.

La seguí mientras navegaba a través de la maraña de risas y estudiantes felices (y para tu información, todos parecían conocerse entre sí), hasta que finalmente nos dirigimos hacia una escalera de alguna otra ala.

Un ala, donde finalmente los casilleros comenzaban por el número dos.

—Aquí tienes. —Me dijo con un ademán—. Número 2127. —Ella alzó sus manos como si hubiera ganado un premio.

—Gracias a Dios. —Le dije—. Y es un casillero superior. Genial.

—Soy Alice —dijo mi nueva mejor amiga.

—Bella.

— ¿Te acabas de mudar aquí?

—No —respondí—. Fui transferida. De la Escuela Pública de Forks.

Ella me miró y sus cejas se dispararon. Era probable que estuviera acostumbrada a chicas que aparecían aquí como estudiantes transferidas. Probablemente ellas vinieran por cualquier tipo de razones nefastas, como drogas, embarazos secretos, y antecedentes penales. Abrió su boca, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero ella tuvo que ver algo en mis ojos que le dejó saber que no quería hablar de eso, porque finalmente, todo lo que dijo fue:

—Bueno, puedes encontrarme en el almuerzo si lo deseas. Todos los de primero tienen una segunda comida.

—Gracias —le dije agradecida.

—No hay problema.

Entonces sonó el timbre y ella se despidió, pero lo único que veo es su cabello brillante de color negro mate, alejarse.

Tomo una respiración profunda y luego tiro de la hoja de papel que nos enviaron durante el verano, el que mostraba nuestras aulas, números de casillero, y la clave.

Todo en esta escuela se veía brillante y nuevo. Las luces en el techo, los pisos de mármol relucientes, las dos estatuas de leones (la mascota de la escuela) que flaqueaban la escalera exterior. Por lo que mi casillero estuvo abierto al primer intento. Pude meter mis cosas en él, preguntándome si las chicas aquí llevaban sus bolsos con ellas o los dejaban. Una rápida mirada a mí alrededor me dijo que era mitad y mitad, así que agarré la mía y la puse sobre mi hombro, luego cerré la puerta de mi casillero de un golpe.

Y me di cuenta muy tarde, que el papel de mi horario y mi combinación todavía estaba adentro. Traté de agarrarlo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, pero lo que terminé haciendo fue mellar mi dedo entre las tablillas de ventilación en la parte superior.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Te lo juro, empujé la punta de mi dedo en mi boca. Una rápida mirada me dijo que no estaba sangrando, pero estaba todo rojo y dolía como el infierno.

No, no, no. Ahora voy a tener que entrar al aula y preguntarle a la maestra por mi combinación. Será completamente humillante. Probablemente habrá niños allí, sentados en sus escritorios, y todo estará tranquilo, ya que siempre es así cuando tienes algo embarazoso que decir a un maestro, y ellos me escucharan, y… No.

Lo mejor era no pensar en ello. Incliné mi cabeza contra el frío metal de la taquilla, y después doy unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Me doy la vuelta, lista para entrar en mi aula de clases, frente a la de música.

Y entonces fue cuando lo noté. El chico más sexy que he visto, estaba de pie en medio del pasillo, mirándome.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, solo la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo**

* * *

SINOPSIS

Isabella es la nueva chica en la Preparatoria Santa Anna, y todo lo que ella quiere es estar bajo el radar —llegar a sus clases, conocer nuevos amigos, y tratar de no hacer el ridículo total ella misma cada media hora. Pero el apuesto y popular Edward Cullen decide a su manera, ser amable con la chica nueva. Tirando el plan de Bella, de ir desapercibida, por la ventana.

Edward es sexy, pero está completamente fuera de los límites. Rosalie Hale, la chica más popular y mala de la escuela, ha tenido sus ojos puestos en él desde el verano. Y a Rose no le gusta la competencia.

Cuando Edward invita a Bella a la fiesta de fin de semana exclusiva en la casa de Rose, esta coloca su mirada sobre su nueva víctima. Pero lo que Bella no sabe, es que Rose y sus amigas no son chicas malas ordinarias. Tienen poderes que la mayoría de las personas solo pueden soñar con tener, y nadie se interpondrá en el camino de lo que ellas quieren.

Y lo que Rosalie quiere es a Edward.

* * *

**(EDWARD)**

—Amigo, sabes que vas a tener un trío ¿no? —Eso es lo que me dice Seth después de que yo terminara de hablar con Rose y sus dos amigas, Heidi y Gianna.

Todavía las estoy viendo a las tres que se pasean por el pasillo, moviendo el trasero de un lado a otro, como solo las chicas calientes pueden hacerlo.

— ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho, Edward?

Finalmente quité la mirada de las chicas, para ver a Seth. Es como cinco pulgadas más bajo que yo, así miro hacia abajo y le digo:

—Te escucho, te escucho.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué? —agarro mis libros del casillero y lo cierro.

—Te das cuenta de esto será lo mejor que te ha pasado a ti, y a cualquiera de nosotros en toda nuestra vida…

Empiezo a caminar y a trotar con Seth a mi lado, aún ladrando.

—No veo lo que tú, o alguien más que tenga que ver con eso. —Le digo.

—Mierda. Emmett va enloquecer cuando se entere de esto.

—No hay nada que escuchar. —Me detengo y lo empujo suavemente hacia la pared cercana a los baños—. Y no vamos a empezar a hablar de un montón de mierda, tampoco.

—Amigo. YO LA ESCUCHÉ. A Rosalie. Te preguntó si podían pasar el rato, solo tú y ellas, este fin de semana. A...

—Lo sé. Estaba ahí. ¿Recuerdas? Pero no significa nada.

—De acuerdo. —La sonrisa de Seth se convirtió en una mueca. Me dio un guiño—. Entiendo. No digas nada más.

—No. Tú no lo entiendes Seth. Si… si decido salir con Rose y sus amigas, es asunto mío.

Empezamos a caminar otra vez. Por supuesto no iba a admitir que tenía el mismo pensamiento que él. No necesariamente un trío. Pero sin duda, por lo menos algo en pareja. De cualquier forma, la mejor manera de arruinar mis posibilidades con Rose sería dejar que comenzaran a propagarse rumores en la escuela incluso antes de que cualquier cosa pasara.

—Me gustaría tener el diez por ciento de tu suerte —dice Seth.

—O el cinco por ciento de mi cerebro.

—De alguna manera no creo que tu cerebro sea la razón por la que Rosalie Hale quiera pasar el rato contigo este fin de semana.

— ¿Qué tienes, diez años? Es probable que quieran ver Luna Nueva o algo así y pintarse las uñas con las demás mientras yo me siento allí y pretendo hacer nada.

—Uh, huh.

La verdad es que no sé cuál es el interés repentino de Rosalie en mí en todo esto. Pero recuerdo cuando empezó:

Unas semanas antes de la escuela la vi a ella, a Heidi y a Gianna salir por el campo de fútbol durante las sesiones dobles. Solo paseaban alrededor de la cerca, riendo, hablando y gritando de vez en cuando, mientras el entrenador pateaba nuestros traseros de arriba abajo en el campo. Con el tiempo el entrenador les dijo que abandonaran el lugar porque estaban ―Distrayendo a los jugadores. Más bien, parecía que era él quién tenía que conseguir la manera de controlarse a sí mismo.

De cualquier forma, después de las prácticas, gracias a Dios terminó ese día, me dirigía hacia mi coche cuando Rose me detuvo y me preguntó dónde había estado todo el verano.

Le respondí que había estado en Chicago, visitando unos familiares.

Entonces ella me preguntó si me daba cuenta que me había vuelto más musculoso el último año.

—Todas las chicas están empezando a hablar de ti. Los entrenamientos deben estar dando sus frutos. —Había dicho. Estiró el brazo y me apretó los bíceps.

Ese fue el comienzo. A partir de entonces, he seguido andando con ella y sus amigas... al cine, a tomar helado, y una vez, hasta al supermercado.

—Llévame contigo, amigo, por fa —pide Seth, rompiendo mis pensamientos.

—No sucederá. Olvídalo. —Le digo.

—Por lo menos promete que me contarás todos los detalles.

—Está bien. Te voy a contar todo. Puedes escribirlo todo y publicar el revelador libro —digo y bajamos las escaleras de la sala junior.

Seth dio palmadas con sus manos. — ¡Sí! Podrías hacer de mí un hombre rico. Y luego las chicas definitivamente no van a ser capaces de resistirme.

Pero he dejado de escucharlo, porque de la nada vi a esta chica, cabello oscuro, piel pálida, de pie. Ella se veía confundida. Retorcía sus manos como si le dolieran. Apoyó la cabeza contra su casillero. Probablemente era nueva. Es posible que se haya perdido o estuviera con el casillero equivocado o lo que sea que cualquier otra gente estúpida hiciera cuando están en un lugar nuevo y desorientado.

Sé que debería preguntarle si necesita ayuda, pero, honestamente, no quiero involucrarme. Ya estoy en problemas por llegar tarde al aula todo el tiempo, y si sucede otra vez, el profesor va a decírselo al entrenador, y luego tendré que hacer carreras suicidas, las cuales odio porque realmente odio...

Mierda. La chica se gira, y se da cuenta que la miraba. Nuestros ojos se encontraron en el pasillo, y ahora si camino por allí, ella pensará que soy un completo y total idiota.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Te encontraré en el almuerzo —le digo a Seth.

Y entonces me acerco a la chica con el dedo lastimado. Más me vale que sea rápido.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, solo la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo**

* * *

SINOPSIS

* * *

Isabella es la nueva chica en la Preparatoria Santa Anna, y todo lo que ella quiere es estar bajo el radar —llegar a sus clases, conocer nuevos amigos, y tratar de no hacer el ridículo total ella misma cada media hora. Pero el apuesto y popular Edward Cullen decide a su manera, ser amable con la chica nueva. Tirando el plan de Bella, de ir desapercibida, por la ventana.

Edward es sexy, pero está completamente fuera de los límites. Rosalie Hale, la chica más popular y mala de la escuela, ha tenido sus ojos puestos en él desde el verano. Y a Rose no le gusta la competencia.

Cuando Edward invita a Bella a la fiesta de fin de semana exclusiva en la casa de Rose, esta coloca su mirada sobre su nueva víctima. Pero lo que Bella no sabe, es que Rose y sus amigas no son chicas malas ordinarias. Tienen poderes que la mayoría de las personas solo pueden soñar con tener, y nadie se interpondrá en el camino de lo que ellas quieren.

Y lo que Rosalie quiere es a Edward.

* * *

**BELLA**

Genial. Ahora el chico sexy viene hacia aquí. ¿Qué pasa con los chicos sexis? ¿Qué creen que ellos siempre deben estar involucrados en todo? Es como si pensaran que tienen que rescatarte o algo así. Y él definitivamente era apuesto. Cabello cobrizo. Piel muy blanca… Muy ardiente. Y probablemente un completo idiota.

Suspiré y me alejé de él, decidida a fingir que todo estaba en orden. Traté de meter la combinación de mi casillero una vez más, pensando en que voy a esperar a que pase y que llegue al aula 212 y no habrá nada que ver por aquí, la lala. Pero siento un golpecito en el hombro y sé que es él incluso antes de darme la vuelta. Suspiro.

―Hola ―dice con una sonrisa perfecta.

Tragué saliva. Con fuerza. Era aun más hermoso de cerca, y olía increíblemente bien.

―Hola.

― ¿Le pasa algo malo a tu casillero?

―Um, no ―le digo.

― ¿Estás segura?

―Sí. ―Mi garganta estaba seca, y de repente me chupo los labios.

―Deberías saber que soy un experto en casilleros. ―Él se apoya al lado del mío y entonces su boca se tuerce en una mueca arrogante―. De hecho son algo así como mi especialidad.

―Hablas como un ladrón de verdad ―le digo.

―No es ser ladrón, ―corrige― sino tomar cosas prestadas.

― ¿Y qué clase de cosas pides prestadas?

―Lo que yo quiera ―dice, y sonríe de nuevo.

Ugh. Por mi cara él debe pensar que robar cosas me parece de lo menos sexy que hay. Bueno, al menos es lo que mi cerebro está pensando, mi cuerpo está respondiendo de una forma totalmente diferente, muchas gracias. Él mueve la cabeza como si yo no pudiera aceptar una broma, que no es cierto: tengo un fabuloso sentido del humor, muchas gracias; y dice:

―No, en serio. Mi padre es cerrajero en una empresa. Es por eso que soy bueno con las cerraduras.

Pienso en eso y decido que es probable que sea una mentira. Quiero decir, no sería la primera vez que un chico apuesto me miente. Pero a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, y realmente lo necesito para abrir mi casillero. Así que me hago a un lado:

―Adelante ―le digo.

Su pecho se presionó contra mí al moverme y siento una sacudida eléctrica disparándose a través de mi cuerpo. Él pone la oreja contra el metal, se lleva un dedo a los labios para que yo esté tranquila; sí claro, como si fuese a tranquilizarme, y gira el dial poco a poco. Después de unos segundos, se retira, se vuelve hacia la cerradura y abre el casillero.

―Aquí tienes ―dice.

―Wow ―le digo―. Impresionante.

Saco mi agenda para anotar la combinación y luego la cierro.

―Bueno, ¿cómo sé que no vas a tomar ―algo prestado‖ de aquí ahora que sabes mi combinación?

―Tengo una memoria horrible ―dice―. Así que ya la he olvidado.

―Aunque eso fuese cierto, ―le digo― podrías descubrirla de nuevo.

―Buen punto ―dice―. Pero yo no me sé la combinación de nadie en toda la escuela. ¿Qué te hace pensar que la tuya es tan especial?

―Eso no es lo que quería decir ―le contesto ruborizándome.

―Y además, ¿no confías en mí?

― ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

―Porque soy muy confiable. ―Sonríe otra vez y extiende la mano―. Y mi nombre es Edward. Edward Cullen.

―Bella Swan ―le digo, y tomo su mano.

La misma electricidad fluye ahora por mi brazo y creo que no es mi imaginación que él retenga mi mano un segundo más de lo necesario.

―Entonces, ¿qué… ―empiezo, pero me interrumpen. Es una chica. Una chica muy guapa. Una muy delgada y hermosa joven, con pelo largo, rubio y una piel perfecta.

―Edward, ―dice― me olvidé de decirte que tendremos que salir con Gianna primero porque… ―se calla cuando nos ve.

Él seguía sosteniendo mi mano y la deja caer rápidamente. Edward sonríe, supongo que porque se da cuenta de que estoy incómoda. Me siento como si mi mano estuviera en llamas, y me la limpio en la falda.

―Oh ―dice la chica―. No sabía que hubiese una chica nueva. Dijo ―chica nueva" como quien diría "oh, no sabía que tenía chicle pegado en el zapato".

― ¿Es tan obvio? ―pregunto por segunda vez este día. Sólo que esta vez mi tono es un poco más cortante.

―Más o menos. ―me sonríe a la fuerza―. Todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo aquí, así que si eres nuevo, te quedas excluido.

Espero a que ella agregue algo más reconfortante como "pero no te preocupes que al final te integrarás" o "está bien, voy a mostrártelo todo." Pero todo lo que dice es:

―Soy Rosalie.

―Bella ―le digo―. ¿Y lo de estar en una nueva escuela donde todos se conocen entre sí? Suena perfecto.

Me debió salir más patético que sarcástico, porque Edward dice:

―Ah, Rose simplemente está exagerando. Vas a estar bien. De hecho, estábamos hablando de salir mañana por la noche. ¿Crees que estarás preparada para eso?

Veo la mirada que pasa a través de la cara de Rosalie. La mirada que dice que en realidad no me quiere allí. Pero se recupera rápidamente y dice:

―Totalmente. Debes venir. Ven a verme durante el almuerzo y te daré los detalles. ―Se vuelve hacia Edward -. Me mandas un mensaje ¿sí?

Y entonces ella lo besa en la mejilla y se aleja por el pasillo. Veo que se va, sin saber qué está pasando entre los dos. Evidentemente no son novios, porque ella no habría salido con él en grupo un viernes por la noche. Por otro lado, hizo lo del besó en la mejilla, así que... A ella le debe interesar, ¿cierto? ¿Pero lo está él? No estoy segura. Es demasiado difícil de leer. No es que me importe. Yo tengo mis propios problemas de qué preocuparme.

La campana suena y Edward se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar por el pasillo. Él camina hacia atrás, mirándome fijamente a medida que avanza.

―Nos vemos más tarde, Brit ―dice.

―Mi nombre es Bella ―grito detrás de él.

Pero él sólo sonríe y sigue adelante. Y entonces lo entiendo. Está llamándome Brit debido a mi acento británico. Suspiro, ajusto de nuevo mi bolso y meto la cabeza en mi salón de clases.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, solo la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo**

* * *

SINOPSIS

* * *

Isabella es la nueva chica en la Preparatoria Santa Anna, y todo lo que ella quiere es estar bajo el radar —llegar a sus clases, conocer nuevos amigos, y tratar de no hacer el ridículo total ella misma cada media hora. Pero el apuesto y popular Edward Cullen decide a su manera, ser amable con la chica nueva. Tirando el plan de Bella, de ir desapercibida, por la ventana.

Edward es sexy, pero está completamente fuera de los límites. Rosalie Hale, la chica más popular y mala de la escuela, ha tenido sus ojos puestos en él desde el verano. Y a Rose no le gusta la competencia.

Cuando Edward invita a Bella a la fiesta de fin de semana exclusiva en la casa de Rose, esta coloca su mirada sobre su nueva víctima. Pero lo que Bella no sabe, es que Rose y sus amigas no son chicas malas ordinarias. Tienen poderes que la mayoría de las personas solo pueden soñar con tener, y nadie se interpondrá en el camino de lo que ellas quieren.

Y lo que Rosalie quiere es a Edward.

* * *

**EDWARD**

Estoy a punto de tomar un tiro en suspensión cuando me llama una voz demasiado familiar desde fuera de la cerca.

— ¡Pásalo, pásalo!

Me detengo y pierdo el equilibrio en lugar de hacer el tiro a pesar de que tenía una brecha abierta. Emmett mueve sus brazos.

—Hey, estoy libre, ¿estás ciego?

Lanzo un pase vertiginosamente rápido a la derecha hacia el pecho de Emmett, pero alguien del equipo contrario lo agarra. Emmett me mira furioso. Yo le devuelvo la mirada. Seth se acerca y me da una palmada en el hombro.

—Buen intento, Kobe.

―Cállate —le dije y él se encogió de hombros.

―Es solo la clase de gimnasia ―dice Seth mientras sigo caminando por la cancha. El otro equipo acababa de anotar un tanto fácilmente. Emmett corre hacia mí.

— ¡Qué demonios, hombre! Yo estaba libre.

―Me perdí un tiro perfecto gracias a ti —le digo.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres un tirador? —me dice.

Emmett es fastidioso pero lo mantengo cerca porque de vez en cuando puede ser muy bueno. De todos modos, él es quien me convenció para empezar a jugar al fútbol, me ayudó a arreglar mi rutina de gimnasio y me metió en todos los suplementos adecuados y esas cosas. Pero entonces él empieza a hablar agrandando el tema y siempre está comentando que él es la razón por la cual el entrenador me ha dado mucho tiempo de juego este año. Lo cual es mentira.

—Si veo un tiro, lo tomo —le digo.

—Puedes tomar un tiro, pero no el lanzamiento final. Eso está reservado para las personas que son buenas bajo presión, como yo —dice Emmett. —Será mejor que recuerdes eso, chico.

—Chicos, ¿podemos dejar de discutir por una clase de gimnasia y concentrarnos en las cosas importantes? —dice Seth.

― ¿Como qué? —le contesto.

Por supuesto que él está hablando de la tríada. Rose y compañía.

― ¿Se lo dijiste? —Seth le pregunta a Emmett.

Emmett sólo me mira con una sonrisa de complicidad.

— ¿Qué no me dijo todavía? —pregunto, inmediatamente sospechando.

Emmett sonríe.

—La cosa más impensable de todas. Gianna me pidió que pasara el rato con ella y sus amigas mañana. En la casa de Rose.

— ¿En serio? —Cruzo los brazos.

—Así es. Supongo que debe ser el pase caliente de por aquí.

El juego ha terminado y todos los chicos se dirigen a los vestuarios por lo que seguimos adelante. Seth me da un codazo. Yo lo fulmino con la mirada. Él me empuja de nuevo.

—Ahora es tu turno para soltar la bomba.

Suspiro.

—Muy bien. Rose me pidió que fuera a su casa mañana, también.

La sonrisa confiada de Emmett se desvanece lentamente al caerle la sorpresa.

— ¿Tú?

— ¿Y por qué no?

—No lo sé. Simplemente no pareces el tipo de Rose.

Llegamos a nuestros casilleros y empezamos a cambiarnos de nuevo en los uniformes de la escuela. Camisa blanca con el escudo bordado de la escuela en el bolsillo izquierdo, dorado y azul, corbatas, pantalones azul marino y zapatos negros de vestir.

—Chicos, sois geniales y no viene al caso aquí —dice Seth. — ¡Pero estamos dentro!

―Ummm, la última vez que lo comprobé tu no tenías nada que ver con esto —le digo, enderezándome la corbata. Emmett arregla la parte de atrás de mi cuello por mí.

—Por supuesto que sí —dice Seth. —Todo el mundo sabe que somos un equipo, al igual que Rosalie, Gianna y Heidi. Somos el trío masculino.

—Mentira, no lo somos.

—Vamos, llévame contigo.

—Ni siquiera sé si voy a ir—le digo.

—Tú iras —dice Emmett—. No puedes rechazar a Rose, hombre. Serías el mayor idiota de la historia si no te molestas en descubrir lo que está pasando ahí. Es la chica más buena de toda la escuela, en todo el maldito pueblo —Él niega con la cabeza―. Todavía no puedo creer que te haya pedido que fueras.

¿Qué diablos pasa en este mundo? Es una especie de acuerdo tácito entre todos los chicos que Rosalie es la más hermosa, la chica más popular de la ciudad. Está considerada intocable, como si Taylor Swift viniera y se trasladara a Forks. Y empezara a asistir a Santa Anna.

Suena la campana, y salgo corriendo de los vestuarios, Emmett y Seth se separan de mí para ir a la clase de química mientras que yo tengo un período libre para estudiar. Cuando llego a mi salón de clases, la chica nueva está ahí.

Bella. Sentada en la última fila de la sala, leyendo algún libro. Tan sólo deja las cosas como están, me digo. Déjala en paz y concentrarte en el estudio.

Pero yo no tengo ganas de estudiar. Hay un asiento vacío junto a ella y antes de darme cuenta, voy enseguida y me siento.

Sus ojos se mueven y amplían por una fracción de segundo cuando me ve, y luego se centra de nuevo en la lectura. Sentí algo de placer al verla reaccionar así cuando me siento a su lado.

Estiro el cuello para echar un vistazo a la portada.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Ella levanta la mirada.

— ¿Qué? —Se mueve como si de repente se sintiera incómoda, toma el libro y lo mete de nuevo en su bolso.

— ¿Por qué lo guardas?

―Porque tú te estabas entrometiendo.

Resoplo.

—Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Es que es un crimen o algo así? —Ella se encoge de hombros, así que intento darle un toque diferente—. Oye, ¿quieres saber una cosa? —Susurro falsamente, al igual que si le estuviera contando un gran secreto.

— ¿Qué? —Me contesta ella, bajando la voz a propósito.

Me inclino.

—No le digas a nadie de esto. Pero a mí también me gusta leer.

―Claro que sí.

Se ríe como si no me creyera, pero es verdad. Me gusta leer libros de terror.

Horror y esas cosas tipo zombies. Pero aun así cuenta como lectura, aunque no sea Charles Dickens.

―Y bueno, ¿tú realmente piensas ir a la casa de Rosalie mañana? —le digo, cambiando de tema.

Se encoge de hombros y se pasa la mano por su cabello oscuro, metiendo un mechón detrás de una oreja, pensándoselo un poco.

—No sé si ellas realmente quieren que vaya.

—Por supuesto que sí. Todos queremos.

No estoy seguro de por qué dije eso. Quiero decir, no me importa mucho si ella va. Pero podría ser divertido ver cómo es fuera de la escuela. Ahora sí esboza una sonrisa real.

— ¿Eso crees?

―Sí. De hecho, incluso te recogeré y te llevaré hasta allí.

Ella vacila. Lo que es bueno. Es decir, llevarla no puede ser la mejor idea si tengo la intención de tratar de que pase algo con Rose. Tengo que dejar de ser un tipo tan agradable y simplemente dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

―Bueno —dice ella después de un largo rato. —Iré.

―Genial. Será divertido. —Hay un segundo de silencio y ahora estoy deseando no haber dicho nada sobre lo de ir juntos. ¿Qué van a pensar Emmett y Seth cuando se enteren?

Me siento en mi silla y Bella empieza a retorcerse un mechón de pelo alrededor de un dedo. Entonces miro hacia su bolso y veo el título de ese libro que estaba leyendo cuando entré. Casi me caigo de la silla. Empiezo señalando el libro.

—Espera un segundo…

— ¿Qué?

—Tú no puedes…

Ella baja la mirada hacia su bolso, perpleja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

— ¡Ese libro! Ese es como mi libro favorito de todos los tiempos.

Ella se agacha y cierra el bolso.

—No deberías espiar.

—No estaba fisgoneando, sólo estaba mirando a la portada.

― ¡Shhh! —dice―. La gente está mirando.

Y ellas también. Jane Vulturi nos está echando una mirada asesina, y la señora Johnson, nuestra maestra, alza las cejas hacia nosotros. Me siento y sacudo la cabeza.

—Lo siento, —susurro— no puedo creer que estés leyendo cumbres borrascosas.

—Shhh. ¡No se lo cuentes a toda la clase!

Ella me lanza otra de sus sonrisitas divertidas. Y de repente me alegro de que nos decidiéramos a ir a la fiesta juntos.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, solo la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo**

* * *

SINOPSIS

* * *

Isabella es la nueva chica en la Preparatoria Santa Anna, y todo lo que ella quiere es estar bajo el radar —llegar a sus clases, conocer nuevos amigos, y tratar de no hacer el ridículo total ella misma cada media hora. Pero el apuesto y popular Edward Cullen decide a su manera, ser amable con la chica nueva. Tirando el plan de Bella, de ir desapercibida, por la ventana.

Edward es sexy, pero está completamente fuera de los límites. Rosalie Hale, la chica más popular y mala de la escuela, ha tenido sus ojos puestos en él desde el verano. Y a Rose no le gusta la competencia.

Cuando Edward invita a Bella a la fiesta de fin de semana exclusiva en la casa de Rose, esta coloca su mirada sobre su nueva víctima. Pero lo que Bella no sabe, es que Rose y sus amigas no son chicas malas ordinarias. Tienen poderes que la mayoría de las personas solo pueden soñar con tener, y nadie se interpondrá en el camino de lo que ellas quieren.

Y lo que Rosalie quiere es a Edward.

* * *

**BELLA**

— ¿Qué sabes sobre Edward? —le pregunte a Alice en el almuerzo.

Cuando camine dentro de la cafetería, vi a Rosalie sentándose en una mesa con un par de otras chicas, y sé que esta mañana ella dijo que la encontrara en el almuerzo, así ella podría darme información sobre pasar el rato, pero no había forma en que en realidad fuera a hacerlo. Entonces cuando vi a Alice sobre otra mesa, inmediatamente me pegue a ella. Quiero decir, me había invitado a sentarme con ella esta mañana, y me imagine que era mejor correr el riesgo de la humillación por asumir que ella quería decir que era mejor que ser la perdedora que se sienta sola en su primer día de escuela.

— ¿Edward Cullen? —preguntó Alice. Ella intercambió una mirada con su amiga Tanya quien también estaba en nuestra mesa.

—Olvídalo —dijo Tanya, obviamente no estaba en la idea de preservar los sentimientos de las personas —. Todo el mundo lo quiere. Él desde que vino de regreso de las vacaciones de verano es incluso más caliente que antes, y el rumor es que ha tenido sexo con cómo siete chicas desde que comenzó el año.

—Y además, a Rosalie Hale le gusta —dijo Ali. Ella señalo a Rosalie —. Y si Rosalie lo quiere, lo conseguirá.

—Rosalie consigue todo lo que quiere —dijo Tanya, suspirando.

Hmm. Miro a donde Rosalie está sentada. Ella empuja su largo cabello rubio atrás de su rostro y ríe de algo que una de sus amigas está diciendo. Ella atrapa mi mirada, y miro lejos. Pero antes de hacerlo, por alguna razón un escalofrío comienza desde mi pie y se desliza todo el camino arriba de mi columna.

—Hey, no te sientas mal —dice Alice, mirando la apariencia de mi cara.

Ella ensarta un pedazo de lechuga de su ensalada cobb — Edward está fuera de los limites. Pero hay un montón de chicos calientes que no lo están.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —dice Tanya —No, no los hay —Ella se gira hacia mí —. Esta escuela es el sesenta por ciento de chicas, cuarenta por ciento de chicos. Lo que significa que las probabilidades no están a nuestro favor.

— ¿Como sabes incluso eso? —pregunta Alice.

—Lo mire cuando estaba trabajando en la oficina el año pasado.

— ¿Tienen ese tipo de información en la oficina? —pregunto.

—Bueno, tienen la lista de clases desglosadas por masculino y femenino —dice Tanya, encogiéndose de hombros —, y después de eso, es fácil llegar a un relación.

—No la escuches Bella, —dice Alice—, hay bastantes chicos aquí.

— ¿Como Jasper Whitlock? —pregunta Tanya con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ali se ruborizó.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —pregunto.

—Salimos el fin de semana pasado —dice — y creo que pasaremos el rato de nuevo este fin de semana.

—Ni siquiera la besó, —informa Tanya —lo que probablemente signifique que es gay.

— ¡Tanya! —exclama Ali.

— ¿Qué? ¡Estabas usando zapatos de tacones altos rojos! Nada dice "Quiero que me desnudes" más que esos tacones. ¡Y él ni siquiera te besó! —Sacude su cabeza tristemente, como que no puede creer el estado de la población masculina —. ¿No piensas que eso significa que es gay, Bella?

—Nah —digo —. Probablemente solo estaba siendo agradable —Aunque eso es un poco raro. ¿Cuál es el?

—Por allí —dice Ali—, el único con el cabello rubio —Señala a una mesa cerca de las ventanas, y dejo que mis ojos vaguen por la cafetería, pretendiendo estar buscando a Jasper. Pero que en realidad lo que estoy haciendo es buscar a Edward. Y entonces lo encuentro.

Se ha unido a la mesa de Rosalie, junto con un par de otros chicos. Rosalie está siendo completamente coqueta, empujando la corbata de Edward mientras él finge tratar de conseguir que se detenga. Pienso sobre como él estaba conmigo en la sala de estudio, como él me vio leyendo Cumbres borrascosas e hizo una gran cosa sobre ello. A la vez pienso que tal vez estaba coqueteando conmigo, pero ahora que lo veo estando todo sensiblero con Rosalie, me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada. Rápidamente alejo mi mirada antes de que pueda atraparme mirando. Pero Tanya y Alice definitivamente lo notaron.

—Él ni siquiera me gusta —digo defensivamente.

Ellas intercambian una mirada

—Sí, correcto.

— ¡No lo hago! Solo estaba preguntando sobre el porqué me pidió que pasáramos el rato este fin de semana —No puedo decirles como se sentó junto a mí en clases. No puedo decirles como le gustaba exactamente el mismo libro que yo estaba leyendo. No puedo decirles como olía súper delicioso y como cuando sus ojos miraron dentro de los míos, no pude evitarlo, pero sentí como que quería besarlo.

Tanya dejo caer su tenedor en su salsa de queso azul.

—Lárgalo ya.

—Espera, —dice Ali— ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Te pidió una cita?

—No una cita —digo —. El, um, me pidió que fuera a la casa de… ¿alguna chica llamada Gianna? ¿Con él y Rosalie? O en realidad, tal vez esa es la casa de Rosalie. Todavía estoy un poco confusa con los detalles.

—Oh, —dice Tanya. Recoge su tenedor de nuevo y pareció decepcionada —probablemente estaba siendo amable.

—Edward es súper amable —estuvo de acuerdo Alice. Pensó sobre eso —. No estoy segura porque, desde que es tan caliente.

—Sip —dice Tanya —. Pero ahora que es incluso más caliente probablemente será un gillipollas al final del año.

—De todos modos —dice Alice —, no pasaría el rato con ellos si fuera tu, Bella. ¿Cuál es el punto de ser amiga de Edward si no puedes conectar con él?‖

—Ni lo menciones, si Rosalie cree que el te gusta, hará su mejor esfuerzo para hacer tu vida un infierno —añade Tanya.

El timbre suena entonces, recogemos nuestras bandejas y tiramos nuestra basura. Pero mi conversación del almuerzo hizo eco a través de mi mente por el resto del día. Y después del timbre final, noté que Alice y Tanya estaban en lo cierto: dentro de mí casillero, encima de mi libro de matemáticas, alguien me había dejado una nota.

—MANTENTE LEJOS —decía en letras impresas de computadora. Y desde que no he hablado con nadie en casi todo el día, y no puedo imaginar que Tanya quiera mantenerme lejos de Alice o viceversa, esto tuvo que ser de Rosalie. Advirtiéndome que me mantenga alejada de Edward.

—Te veo luego, Brit.

Edward tiro de mi cabello cuando camino pasándome por el pasillo y subió las escaleras. No, no lo harás, pensé. Suspiré y deslicé cerrando la puerta de mi casillero, lista para que este día llegue a su final y haya terminado.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, solo la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo**

* * *

SINOPSIS

Isabella es la nueva chica en la Preparatoria Santa Anna, y todo lo que ella quiere es estar bajo el radar —llegar a sus clases, conocer nuevos amigos, y tratar de no hacer el ridículo total ella misma cada media hora. Pero el apuesto y popular Edward Cullen decide a su manera, ser amable con la chica nueva. Tirando el plan de Bella, de ir desapercibida, por la ventana.

Edward es sexy, pero está completamente fuera de los límites. Rosalie Hale, la chica más popular y mala de la escuela, ha tenido sus ojos puestos en él desde el verano. Y a Rose no le gusta la competencia.

Cuando Edward invita a Bella a la fiesta de fin de semana exclusiva en la casa de Rose, esta coloca su mirada sobre su nueva víctima. Pero lo que Bella no sabe, es que Rose y sus amigas no son chicas malas ordinarias. Tienen poderes que la mayoría de las personas solo pueden soñar con tener, y nadie se interpondrá en el camino de lo que ellas quieren.

Y lo que Rosalie quiere es a Edward.

* * *

**(EDWARD)**

Desde que le dije a la chica nueva que le daría un aventón a la fiesta, he estado de mal humor.

Después de todo, una cosa es que tal vez la vea en la casa de Rose y entablemos una conversación, pero es total y diferente a la realidad que la pase a buscar para ir juntos. No quiero que nadie tenga una idea equivocada. Incluyéndola a ella. Y luego para colmo tuve que ir y tirar de su cabello en el camino fuera de la escuela. ¿Por qué diablos hice eso?

— ¡Mierda, ella está viniendo! —me susurra Seth cuando estamos a punto de llegar a mi auto el final del día. Le daba a Seth un aventón porque a) el ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos dos años y b) vive a tres casas de la mía.

Cuando él dice "ella está viniendo", la primera cosa que viene a través de mi mente es Bella. Pero entonces me giro y veo que es Rosalie. Por una fracción de segundo, estoy casi molesto de que sea ella en lugar de Bella, lo que es totalmente ridículo. Y tal vez se muestra en mi rostro, incluso aunque trato de cubrirlo fingiendo estar en realidad feliz de verla.

Rosalie me dio una mirada, una mirada casi como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos o algo.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Rose.

— ¿Hay algo mal? —ella sonríe y ladea la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. ¿Porque algo estaría mal? —me inclino contra mi auto, flexionando mis bíceps. Las chicas siguen diciéndome que tengo brazos geniales así que bien podría mostrarlos.

— ¿Mal? —dice Seth —. Diablos no. Edward esta aquí solo tan cargado sobre mañana que no puede parar de parlotear sobre ello. Todo el día es Rose esto y Rose aquello. No puedo callarlo.

Rose ni le dio un vistazo a Seth. Es como si nunca él habló. Ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—Vendrás mañana, sin embargo. ¿No?

—Sí. Quiero decir, ese es el plan y todo.

Ella sonríe más natural y esta vez me da un empujón divertido en el hombro.

—Bueno, porque tengo una GRAN sorpresa para ti. Te prometo que no estarás decepcionado.

—No puedo esperar.

Seth había comenzado a comerse su trasero como si fuera algún tipo de historia de noticia nacional desplazándose a través de él. El chico no tiene clase o lo que sea.

—Deberías venir temprano, antes de que alguien más llegue allí —ella dijo.

—Correcto. No hay problema.

—Genial —Ella lame sus labios rojos cereza y se gira para irse. Y entonces eso me golpea. Si solo me muestro con la nueva chica a mi lado, eso va a parecer totalmente raro. Pero no puedo abandonar a Bella después de todo, le dije que la recogería. Así que probablemente es mejor que diga algo ahora y lo haga casual.

—Oh, oye, casi lo olvido —dije cuando Rose se iba.

— ¿Si? —ella se gira, camina hacia atrás por un momento. Estaba usando uno de esos pequeños suéteres que no cubrían bastante su perfectamente plano y bronceado estomago.

—Solo quería estar seguro si estaba bien que Bella venga temprano también, desde que estoy dándole un aventón. Es nueva en el pueblo así que pensé... tu sabes… solo haciéndola sentir bienvenida.

Rose se detuvo en seco. Por un momento estoy seguro que iba a decirme que me vaya a la mierda ya mismo. Pero en su lugar ella solo sonríe y ondea fuera mi preocupación.

—Oh. Si, la chica nueva. Por supuesto puedes traerla. No seas tonto. ¡Todo el mundo es bienvenido!

— ¿Incluyéndome? —dice Seth después de ella.

— ¡No en realidad! —dice de regreso a él y entonces se va.

— ¿Que mierda fue eso? —dice Seth cuando nos metemos en el auto.

—Oye, no seas un envidioso. Esta no es tu escena.

—No estoy hablando sobre Rosalie diciéndome que no puedo ir —dice Seth, pandeando su cinturón de seguridad cuando giro la ignición.

—Oh.

— Estoy hablando sobre tu trayendo esa nueva chica, Isabella…

—Bella.

—Bueno, ¿qué estás haciendo hombre?

Salgo fuera del lugar de estacionamiento y me dirijo sobre la calle.

—No estoy haciendo nada. Solo estoy dándole a la chica un aventón. Es nueva en la escuela, no conoce a nadie…

— ¿Y repentinamente eres el Sr. Hospitalidad?

Le doy un vistazo.

— ¿Que te importa?

—Va a ir para arruinar todo con la más caliente, más asombrosa chica en este pueblo – tal vez en el mundo entero.

— ¿Exageraste mucho?

—No han hecho un estudio científico todavía, pero Rosalie Hale podría solo ser la chica más ardiente en el mundo entero. Y tú vas a arruinarlo por traer a alguna chica al azar a su fiesta.

—Tal vez la razón por la que puedo atraer a una chica como Rose es porque no me importa una mierda lo que ella piense.

Nos detuvimos en una luz roja.

Seth sonríe.

—Claro que no. Sigue diciéndote a ti mismo eso, Edward.

—Y tú sigue diciéndote que estoy llevándote a la fiesta.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir? ¿Llevaras a esa rara chica nueva y no a tu mejor amigo en el mundo entero?‖

No respondí.

El sacudió su cabeza.

—Esta chica nueva. ¿Qué es tan especial en ella?

—Nada. Nada es especial sobre ella. No es gran cosa y necesitas despedirte ya de mí. A Rose ni siquiera le importa así que ¿por qué debería importarte a ti?

No dijimos mucho por el resto del camino a casa. Lo deje fuera de su casa y salió fuera del auto, asintiendo su cabeza hacia mí, agarrando su mochila y deslizando la puerta cuando se fue. Seth no acostumbra a enojarse así conmigo como esto, pero no puedo sentirme mal sobre ello. Solo porque él vive su vida a través de la mía no significa que tengo que hacer mis decisiones basado en que lo hará feliz.

Cuando llego a mi casa, veo el Jeep de Emmett en mi camino de entrada. ¿Qué demonios? Salgo fuera y noto que el motor del auto todavía marca suavemente. Así que solo acaba de llegar.

Cuando camine dentro, puedo oírlo a él y a mi mama charlando lejos como viejos amigos.

Eso se sintió como una invasión. Mama estaba riendo de alguna cosa.

—Oh, Emmett, eres un personaje.

—Me conoce, Sra. Cullen. Solo soy loco como eso —Veo a Emmett saliendo por el mostrador donde mamá está haciendo un emparedado.

— ¿Quieres mayonesa, Emm?

—Por favor, y bastante —El me ve y sonríe.

Mamá mira hacia arriba.

— ¡Hola, cariño! ¿Mira quién te espera?

—Oh. Que sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? ¿No estás feliz de verme?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —Dejo caer mi bolsa en el piso y camino dentro de la cocina —. ¿A qué se debe el placer?

—Nada. Solo los extrañé chicos. En especial a tu mama y sus impresionantes emparedados turcos. —El llevo sus dedos a su boca e hizo un beso sonoro. — MMM… ¡taaaan buenos!

—Correcto. Viniste por un emparedado.

Mamá fue de regreso para hacerlo.

— ¿También quieres uno, cariño?

—No gracias —le digo.

— ¿Edward mencionó que iba a una gran cita importante mañana en la noche, Sra. Cullen?

Mamá jadea.

— ¿Qué? no, ¡no lo hizo! ¿Edward? ¿Tienes una cita?

—Solo con la chica más hermosa, más popular en la escuela, Rose Hale.

Siento mi rostro ruborizarse cuando mamá jadea de nuevo. Ella pone una mano en su pecho.

—Rose es maravillosa. Y tan dulce. De hecho, me encontré con ella el otro día en mi camino al trabajo, cuando estaba cargando gasolina. Ella en realidad fue hasta adentro y me consiguió un café mientras bombeaba. Ella es una pequeña joya —Le da de comer a Emmett como un sirviente alimentando a un rey.

El sonríe hacia mi cuando lo toma y le da un enorme mordisco. Mastica por un gran rato. Quiero golpear su estúpido rostro. Finalmente traga.

—A-som-bro-so.

—Me alegra que te guste, querido —dice mamá —. Bueno, los dejaré solos —Y entonces ella deja la habitación.

—Sabes, hay esta nueva invención llamada teléfono celular —digo, sentándome a la mesa de la cocina —, tal vez quieras probarlo alguna vez.

La falsa sonrisa de Emmett se evapora. Su rostro se endurece.

—Peor es tu tratando de llevar a la pequeña puta Bella a la velada de Rose.

— ¿Y qué?

—Entonces, es mejor tener la puesta bien puesta. Ella quería.

— ¿Lo dice quien?

—Lo digo yo. Y eso es suficiente.

Lo miro. No puede creer que venga a mi casa, coma la comida de mi mamá y luego crea que puede decirme que hacer o a quien ver.

— ¿Quien coño creer que eres?

—Yo te hice.

— ¿Tú qué?

Emmett se pone de pie, y de repente noto que él quiere dañarme tan mal -o peor- de lo que yo quiero herirlo a él.

—Tomé tu delgaducho trasero de cero a héroe, te arrastré a la sala de pesas cada maldita mañana. Te alimenté como a un bebé. Y ahora mírate. Las chicas te quieren, estas en el equipo de futbol, cada cosa que tienes es por mí.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, hermano. Si eso es lo que te mantiene bien, hombre, solo sigue diciéndote eso —Mis manos están apretadas pero no me he movido.

Todavía.

—No llevaras a esa chica a la fiesta.

—Idiota, estás loco. Tal vez los rumores son ciertos después de todo.

— ¿Rumores?

—Quiero decir, toda esta escena completa solo grita "agresión a causa de los esteroides".

—Así que ahora haces bromas, eh? Señor comediante —Se inclina y coloca sus manos en mi silla, sujetándome —. Solo recuerda lo que digo, Edward. Vendrás solo. O te arrepentirás de ello —Entonces retrocede y tira su chaqueta del equipo universitario —. Dile a tu mamá que gracias por el asombroso emparedado.

Y entonces se fue.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, solo la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo**

* * *

SINOPSIS

Isabella es la nueva chica en la Preparatoria Santa Anna, y todo lo que ella quiere es estar bajo el radar —llegar a sus clases, conocer nuevos amigos, y tratar de no hacer el ridículo total ella misma cada media hora. Pero el apuesto y popular Edward Cullen decide a su manera, ser amable con la chica nueva. Tirando el plan de Bella, de ir desapercibida, por la ventana.

Edward es sexy, pero está completamente fuera de los límites. Rosalie Hale, la chica más popular y mala de la escuela, ha tenido sus ojos puestos en él desde el verano. Y a Rose no le gusta la competencia.

Cuando Edward invita a Bella a la fiesta de fin de semana exclusiva en la casa de Rose, esta coloca su mirada sobre su nueva víctima. Pero lo que Bella no sabe, es que Rose y sus amigas no son chicas malas ordinarias. Tienen poderes que la mayoría de las personas solo pueden soñar con tener, y nadie se interpondrá en el camino de lo que ellas quieren.

Y lo que Rosalie quiere es a Edward.

* * *

**(Bella)**

Cuando llego a casa de la escuela (una hora y media más tarde de lo normal porque accidentalmente subí al autobús equivocado, lo cual fue completamente embarazoso, ya que la mayoría de la personas mayores ni siquiera subieron al autobús, y también porque el conductor del autobús hizo una gran escena y después el autobús correcto tuvo que venir a recogerme), lanzo la estúpida nota que encontré en mi casillero. Fuera de mi vista, fuera de mi mente.

Entonces hago una taza de té, me siento en la mesa de la cocina, saco mis libros y estoy lista para empezar mi tarea. Tengo mucho para ponerme al día.

Santa Anna parece una locura difícil.

Suena mi celular que está sobre la mesa junto a mí, ya que estoy concentrada en mi lectura de química doy un salto. Tuve que conseguir un nuevo teléfono celular después de todo lo que pasó en mi antigua escuela y a pesar de que saben todo lo que hay detrás de mí, y he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para mantener mi nuevo número en secreto, todavía me pone nerviosa cada vez que suena.

Pero es solo mama.

—Hola —digo, sosteniendo el teléfono en mi hombro, y agrego un poco más de azúcar al té.

—Hola, cariño —dice ella—, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día en la escuela?

—Interesante—le digo—, es muy diferente a la escuela pública. —Decido no mencionar la nota que estaba en mi casillero. Mi madre y yo somos cercanas, pero aun así. Decirle a mi madre de como el chico más caliente de la escuela me habló y luego algunas chicas me dejaron una nota de amenaza en mi casillero no sería buena idea. Mi madre es del tipo que quisiera llamar a la escuela y hacer un gran alboroto.

—No puedo esperar para oír hablar de eso—dice ella—. ¿Tal vez mañana? Voy a salir temprano. Podríamos cenar en ese lugar tailandés, te amo.—Mi mamá es abogada en un bufete de la ciudad, lo que significa que su viaje es de una hora para cada sentido, y como para empezar trabaja diez horas al día, no está en casa mucho tiempo. Pero como he dicho, siempre hemos tenido una buena relación, probablemente porque mi papá se fue cuando yo era pequeña, así que esto es lo que tengo.

Cenar con ella mañana parece perfecto. Pero aun así, no me atrevo. Mañana es el día en que tengo que pasar un tiempo en la casa de Rosalie con Edward y sus amigos.

Pero después de ver esa nota… no sé qué hacer.

—Claro—digo finalmente, pensando que puedo inventar una excusa para decirle mañana a Edward—. Eso suena muy bien.

Suena el timbre de la puerta, entonces. Edward, creo que por alguna razón esto no tiene sentido porque, obviamente, él no sabe donde vivo, e incluso si lo hiciera, no solo vendría a mi casa.

—Espera—le digo a mi mama, y luego me muevo por encima de la mesa. Un vistazo rápido a través de las cortinas me muestra que no es él. Es uno de los chicos de Santa Anna, sin embargo, un tipo que estaba sentado en el almuerzo en la mesa de Rosalie y Edward. Está en mi clase de matemáticas. Emmett, ¿creo?

Me ve mirando por la ventana y me hace un gesto amistoso. Genial. Cualquier posible pensamiento de ignorarlo se evapora tan pronto cuando me ve.

—Oye, mamá—digo—, tengo que irme.

— ¿Por qué? —dice ella—. ¿Quién es?—Y puedo decir que está tratando de no sonar demasiado alarmada.

—Es un amigo de mi nueva escuela. —Es solo la mitad de una mentira. Emmett no es un amigo pero si es de mi nueva escuela.

—Bueno—dice, sonando aliviada—. Te veo cuando llegue a casa.

Reviso mi reflejo en el espejo frontal del pasillo, me aliso el pelo y luego abro la puerta.

—Hola—dice Emmett.

—Hola. —Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta, agarrándolo para levantarme.

—Soy Emmett. Estoy en tu clase de matemáticas.

—Lo sé.

—Yo solo pensé en venir y decir hola, ya sabes, darte la bienvenida a Santa Anna. No tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar hoy. —Sus manos se meten en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Lleva una chaqueta de cuero negro, y tiene el mismo tipo de confianza que tiene Edward.

Pero mientras la arrogancia de Edward parece nueva, en Emmett parece completamente natural, como algo que siempre ha estado arraigada en su personalidad.

— ¿Así que eres como el tren de bienvenida de Santa Anna?—pregunto.

Yo quería que fuera más grosero que gracioso, pero él sonríe.

—Supongo que sí, al menos para las chicas lindas. —Pongo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué?—dice—, ¿Esa línea no funciona?

—No conmigo.

—Pensé que a las chicas les gusta que les digan que son lindas.

—Solo si el chico realmente lo piensa.

—Lo dije enserio. —Alzo las cejas con incredulidad, pero parece que no lo detiene, en cambio, solo se pone más atrevido y dice—: ¿Puedo pasar?

—No me dan permiso de hacer eso en mi casa—digo—, no te conozco.

Asiente con la cabeza, como si eso tuviera sentido.

—Bueno, entonces ¿puedes salir?

Estoy a punto de decirle que no hay manera, pero entonces recuerdo algo. Emmett tiene algo que quiero, y esa es la información. Así que me deslizo en mis zapatos y salgo al porche delantero. Me siento en el escalón, y Emmett se sienta junto a mí, un poco más cerca de lo que me gustaría, su pierna toca la mía.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo fue tu primer día?—pregunta.

—Bueno, además del hecho de que alguien dejó una nota en mi casillero que me dice que me mantenga alejada de Edward, estuvo bien.

— ¿Alguien dejo una nota en tu casillero?—Parece conmocionado, como si ese tipo de cosas no ocurriesen todos los días en el malo y grande mundo de la adolescencia.

—Vamos—le digo—, no me digas que estás conmocionado. — Me inclino y agarro mis rodillas, tirando de ellas hasta mi pecho. Una mariposa va a la deriva porque sus anaranjadas y suaves alas revolotean en el aire. Es octubre, y un poco frio para una mariposa, pero ella debe ser uno de los últimos rezagados por el clima frio. Se posa en el monte junto a mí y se queda ahí, sus alas plegadas, casi como si estuviera escuchando.

—No, no estoy conmocionado—dice Emmett—, solo sorprendido. —Él toma una pequeña piedra desde la ajardinada cama alrededor de nuestro camino y comienza a lanzarla para arriba en el aire y atraparla.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es solo el primer día. Usualmente esperamos por lo menos una semana para tratar de asustar a la gente.

Sonrío.

—Está bien—le digo—, no vine aquí para hacer amigos.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué has venido aquí?—pregunta.

Me doy cuenta demasiado tarde de que he hablado demasiado, así que rápidamente trato de dar marcha atrás.

—Para tener una mejor educación—le digo.

Asiente con la cabeza, y no empuja.

—Así que mañana…

— ¿Mañana?

—Sí—dice— ¿La casa de Rose?

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

—La gente habla—dice, sonriéndome de nuevo. Tiene una bonita sonrisa.

—Genial. — Pongo la cabeza en mis manos. Sé que las chicas están locas por los chicos, pero no Rose y sus amigas ¿se dan cuenta de que no soy una amenaza? Rosalie es una preciosidad.

Estoy un poco por encima del promedio en un día bueno, y eso es con la ayuda de maquillaje y un alisamiento de hierro.

—Oye, no te preocupes por eso—dice Emmett, extendiendo la mano y apretando mi hombro. —No son malas. Simplemente toma un poco de tiempo para conocer a la gente.

—Sí claro. Ese es el código para:―en unas pocas semanas, ellas solo te pasaran y no te miraran como si te sacaran fuera de sus ojos‖.

Se ríe.

—No, en serio—dice—. Va a estar bien. Ven mañana. Te vas con Edward, ¿no?

—Yo iba con él—corrijo—. Ahora bien, no creo que sea una buena idea.

— ¿Miedo?

—No miedo—le dije—, solo prudente.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen de la precaución—dice

— ¿Eso te puede salvar un año de miseria?

—Eso te hace perderte cosas divertidas.

—Es lo más tonto que he escuchado decir.

—Es porque yo lo acabo de inventar, y no podía pensar en nada más ingenioso—me río.

—No, pero enserio—dice—.Deberías venir. Será divertido. Te voy a recoger. Podemos ir juntos, verán que no estás interesada en Edward.

Ante la mención de su nombre, me sonrojo. Emmett debe haberlo captado, porque dice:

—No lo estás, ¿Verdad? ¿Interesada en Edward?

—No, por supuesto que no. Apenas lo conozco. —Pero de alguna manera, por alguna razón solo la mención de su nombre está causando que mi corazón dispare fuegos artificiales. La mariposa vuela en el aire y se cierne allí, antes de establecerse de nuevo en la rama más alta.

—Bien. — Emmett asiente con la cabeza como si todo estuviera arreglado, de la manera que solo alguien que está completamente seguro de sí mismo y lo utiliza para salirse con la suya—.¿Así que te recojo a las tres?

Pienso en ello. Supongo que no haría daño. Quiero decir, no quiero empezar el año con el pie izquierdo, con Rosalie y sus amigas decididas a hacerme miserable. Emmett podría tener razón. Mostrarme con él podría hacer pensar que no estoy interesada en Edward. Y voy a llegar a verlo—Edward. El pensamiento hace que mi corazón se acelere.

—Perfecto—le digo al final.

—Bien. —Él se levanta y sacude la parte trasera de sus jeans—. ¿Me das tu número de móvil? ¿Por si acaso?

Intercambiamos los teléfonos y programamos cada quien nuestro número.

— ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo?—pregunto mientras me entrega mi teléfono de nuevo.

—Porque—dice simplemente—, me gustas.

Es solo cuando estoy viéndolo sacar su camioneta del camino, me doy cuenta de que me olvide preguntarle como sabía dónde vivía.

* * *

Hola, ¿como estan? Espero que bien...

Quiero agradecer a Selena16 por dejar su primer review y ademas por siempre leer mis historias :) Así que gracias w.w

A las demas lectores invisibles (?) las invito a dejar aunque sea un review chiquito para que me hagan saber si les gusta la historia o no.

A la noche prometo actualizar nuevamente.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, solo la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo**

* * *

SINOPSIS

Isabella es la nueva chica en la Preparatoria Santa Anna, y todo lo que ella quiere es estar bajo el radar —llegar a sus clases, conocer nuevos amigos, y tratar de no hacer el ridículo total ella misma cada media hora. Pero el apuesto y popular Edward Cullen decide a su manera, ser amable con la chica nueva. Tirando el plan de Bella, de ir desapercibida, por la ventana.

Edward es sexy, pero está completamente fuera de los límites. Rosalie Hale, la chica más popular y mala de la escuela, ha tenido sus ojos puestos en él desde el verano. Y a Rose no le gusta la competencia.

Cuando Edward invita a Bella a la fiesta de fin de semana exclusiva en la casa de Rose, esta coloca su mirada sobre su nueva víctima. Pero lo que Bella no sabe, es que Rose y sus amigas no son chicas malas ordinarias. Tienen poderes que la mayoría de las personas solo pueden soñar con tener, y nadie se interpondrá en el camino de lo que ellas quieren.

Y lo que Rosalie quiere es a Edward.

* * *

**(Edward)**

Toda la mañana he estado buscando a Bella, para poder decirle que necesito pasar por ella más temprano para ir lo de Rose esta tarde. Maldito Emmett y sus trucos, si quiere ponerme a prueba, solo tiene que venir, he competido con Emmett en el campo de futbol y no es tan rápido como yo, aunque puede que sea un poco más grande y fuerte, no tengo miedo de él y no va a obligarme a cambiar mis planes.

Es por eso que me sorprendió tanto cuando de camino a clases de matemáticas, vi a Bella y a Emmett en las máquinas expendedoras del primer piso, juntos como si fueran viejos amigos.

Estaba tan sorprendido que en lugar de caminar hacia ellos y decir algo ingenioso o al menos continuar mi camino, solo me detuve como un idiota mirándolos fijamente.

Entonces me vio Emmett, y su cara dibujo una sonrisa de imbécil y dijo:

—Mira, es Edward —lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el pasillo lo escuchara.

Bella gira y me mira, luego voltea su cara hacia el suelo mientras se pone completamente roja.

— ¿Cómo están? —pregunto, aclarando mi garganta mientras me acerco.

— ¿Te decidiste a venir por un aperitivo chatarra? —Dice Emmett —Qué bien —el ofrece su puño, pero yo me limito a asentir, él se ríe.

—Sí, creo que me apetece algo dulce —miento.

—Lo siento, se ha acabado todo Bella —comenta mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Ella asiente cuando él dice esto, pero no puedo leer la expresión de su cara.

— ¿Es así? —replico.

—Sí, yo tome el último, hay escases por estos rumbos.

Bella finalmente encuentra mi mirada y dibuja una media sonrisa como disculpa por las payasadas de Emmett.

—Hola Edward.

—Hola, estaba buscándote para hablar contigo sobre ésta noche —dejaré que Emmett escuche que la recogeré temprano, jodete.

—Sí, sobre eso... —ella comenzó.

Emmett se volteo hacia ella.

— ¿Que decidimos? ¿A las 3 de la tarde?

Ella vacila.

Estoy incluso más confundido ahora, si es que es eso posible.

— ¿Tres de la tarde? —repetí como un loro idiota.

—Sí, es la hora a la que la voy a recoger para la fiesta —Emmett sonríe de nuevo y comienza a abrir un paquete de chicles.

—Eso es gracioso, creí que habíamos dicho que podría darte un aventón.

Pero ella niega y me mira:

—Yo... Lo siento... yo solo...

—Si, como sea, no hay problema, mientras tengas quién te de aventón no hay problema, eso es lo importante —Emmett, me ofrece de su paquete de chicles y tomo uno.

—Gracias —Me doy media vuelta y me voy sin mirar atrás.

El resto del día me costó mucho concentrarme en algo, ¿solo hace unas horas él la llamo una puta y ahora la lleva a la fiesta de Rose? ¿No se da cuenta que la está usando solo para probarme a mí? Emmett solo molestaba porque necesita ser el perro alfa todo el tiempo, no es como a que a él le agrade Bella, es sobre darme una lección.

Bueno, es suficiente, Bella no es la persona que creí que era, de hecho me mostró su verdadera cara, ella me dejo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero me molestó más de lo que debería. Al menos Rosalie siempre ha sido consistente, o eso creo. Así que cuando me encuentro con ella, con Gianna y Heidi, la triada en el pasillo, me aseguro de ser muy amable.

—Hola Rose —digo mientras pasan. Rose se da la vuelta y me da una mirada que me dice que no está del todo feliz conmigo por el momento.

—Voy tarde Edward.

—Sólo tomará un segundo.

Ella da un tipo de señal a sus amigas y dejan de caminar, se acerca a mí mientras yo saco mi teléfono.

—Solo quería tu dirección y tu número para lo de ésta tarde.

Ella suspira.

— ¿A qué hora te esperamos a ti y a… como sea que se llame?

— ¡Oh, ella! —Bostezo —Sí, eso no va a pasar.

Los ojos de Rose brillan de manera positiva cuando lo digo.

—Oh, eso es malo ¿Está todo bien?

La miro.

—Sí, todo está más que bien, mientras pueda verte esta tarde.

Ella golpea mi pecho.

—No seas tan lindo.

Le tomo la mano,

—No lo soy, es la verdad.

Por primera vez desde que la chica nueva llegó estoy sintiéndome atraído por Rose, ella es muy atractiva, y ella no está jugando juegos conmigo.

—Si hablas enserio entonces estás listo para ésta noche.

— ¿Listo para qué?

—Para todo y nada.

—Siempre.

Ella quitó su mano de la mía, pero no apresuradamente, nuestros dedos estuvieron entrelazados por un largo momento. Ella me dijo su dirección y su número telefónico y después se fue, mirando hacia atrás mientras se alejaba.

Por un segundo estuve confundido de nuevo sobre Bella, aún no puedo entender por qué tan repentinamente querría botarme por Emmett. ¿Esta él realmente enganchado? No lo entiendo. Como sea, me digo a mi mismo, ella no vale la pena, ni siquiera la conocía realmente. Y ella tendrá que aceptar que lo hizo muy bien por mí cuando me vea con Rose esta noche mientras ella se verá forzada a sentarse y acariciar el enorme ego de Emmett todo el tiempo. Sonreí un poco, me aseguraré que Bella sepa que no estoy ni remotamente afectado al no haber salido con ella, y si ella cree que pasaré mi tiempo llorando acerca de ella y Emmett, se dará cuenta que no es así.

* * *

_Solo queda un capitulo mas para terminar la primer parte de esta historia. _

_Si quieren que continué adaptando las siguientes haganmelo saber :)_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, solo la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo**

* * *

SINOPSIS

Isabella es la nueva chica en la Preparatoria Santa Anna, y todo lo que ella quiere es estar bajo el radar —llegar a sus clases, conocer nuevos amigos, y tratar de no hacer el ridículo total ella misma cada media hora. Pero el apuesto y popular Edward Cullen decide a su manera, ser amable con la chica nueva. Tirando el plan de Bella, de ir desapercibida, por la ventana.

Edward es sexy, pero está completamente fuera de los límites. Rosalie Hale, la chica más popular y mala de la escuela, ha tenido sus ojos puestos en él desde el verano. Y a Rose no le gusta la competencia.

Cuando Edward invita a Bella a la fiesta de fin de semana exclusiva en la casa de Rose, esta coloca su mirada sobre su nueva víctima. Pero lo que Bella no sabe, es que Rose y sus amigas no son chicas malas ordinarias. Tienen poderes que la mayoría de las personas solo pueden soñar con tener, y nadie se interpondrá en el camino de lo que ellas quieren.

Y lo que Rosalie quiere es a Edward.

* * *

**(BELLA)**

—Esto es un poco incómodo —digo mientras aseguro mi cinturón en la camioneta de Emmett esa tarde.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mm —digo—. ¿Ir a lo de Rosalie? Me odia.

— ¿Quién podría odiarte? —dice Emmett. Saca la camioneta del estacionamiento y gira por la calle principal, detrás del colegio.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también. —Mira hacia mí dirección y sonríe—. No, en serio —él dice—, te preocupas demasiado. Simplemente relájate, todo saldrá bien.

Tomo una respiración profunda y apoyo mi cabeza contra el asiento. Por supuesto que Rosalie no es la razón por la que realmente estoy preocupada. Bueno, no totalmente. También me preocupa Edward. No supe que decirle esta mañana cuando nos cruzamos cerca de la máquina de monedas. Quiero decir, me gustaría disculparme, pero no quise que pareciera como que fuera algo importante que se supusiera que él iba a llevarme.

Pero el empezó a actuar como si fuese algo importante, y entonces realmente no supe como retractarme, así que simplemente tuve que seguir ese camino, y entonces Emmett empezó a decir todas estas estupideces sobre que Bella era dulce y blahblahblah. Era como un concurso de hacerse enojar, justo en frente mío. ¡Y yo era el premio! Pero no soy estúpida, podría haber sido cualquier chica en mi lugar, y hubiesen hecho lo mismo. Lo que sea que esté pasando entre Emmett y Edward iba mucho más allá de mí.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Rosalie, Emmett me dirigió hasta el patio trasero, donde Edward y las dos chicas de su mesa del almuerzo estaban pasando el rato en el patio cerca del jacuzzi.

Genial. Nadie me dijo que trajera un traje de baño.

—Hey —dice Edward, regalándonos una enorme sonrisa. Obviamente él ya superó el incómodo encuentro de esta mañana. Tal vez lo estuve sobre pensando todo. No sería la primera vez.

—Hey —saludó Emmett—. Gianna, Heidi. —Se sienta en uno de los bancos de la mesa del patio, y las dos chicas le dicen hola y luego me ignoran. Me siento al lado de Emmett, y Edward se sienta en frente nuestro. Gianna y Heidi están en la otra punta de la mesa, fumando cigarrillos, sus cabezas juntas, en profunda conversación.

Hay voces que llegan desde la casa a través de la ventana de la cocina. Rosalie y lo que suena como sus padres. No se puede descifrar lo que dicen, pero suena tenso.

— ¿Qué está pasando allí dentro? —pregunta Emmett.

—Sus padres —contesta Edward fácilmente—. Ella no creía que volverían hasta más tarde, pero aparecieron y aquí estábamos tomando.

—Mierda —dice Emmett, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Enloquecieron?

—En grande —añade Edward—. Están malditamente enojados. Ella está tratando de calmarlos, pero no me sorprendería si tuviésemos que irnos.

Pero cuando Rosalie vuelve unos minutos después, no parece que nadie tenga que irse. De hecho, ella es toda sonrisa.

—Está bien —nos dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Simplemente tenemos que esconder que estamos tomando. —Me mira, sus ojos se oscurecen—. Hola, Bella.

—Hey —digo. Le doy media sonrisa, que por supuesto ella no responde.

Las tres chicas se sacan sus ropas, revelando bikinis, y luego se meten en el jacuzzi.

— ¿Vas entrar? —me pregunta Emmett.

—No traje bikini.

—Está bien —dice. Siento a Edward removerse en frente nuestro.

—Creo que simplemente me quedaré aquí un rato —le digo.

—Ven —dice Edward—, por lo menos mete los pies.

Dudo. Pero las cosas parecen estar bien entre nosotros después de lo incomodo de esta mañana, y no quiero arruinar. Además, no quiero que las chicas piensen que soy una perra. Ni siquiera sé por qué importa, pero de alguna forma lo hace. Y Emmett es el único que ha sido más o menos amable conmigo, y no quiero que sienta que tiene que cuidarme.

Así que giro la botamanga e mis pantalones, y me instalo al borde del jacuzzi. Emmett hace lo mismo, y Edward también.

—Chicos —dice Heidi—, entren. —Se levanta y agarra una de las botellas de cerveza que tiene escondida en el piso detrás del jacuzzi, toma un sorbo y la vuelve a esconder.

—Lo haré —dice Emmett—. Pero primero me voy a quedar aquí un rato.

—Yo también —retruca Edward, mirando mal a Emmett, que le gana una mirada fea de Rosalie. Las tres chicas empiezan a hablar de algún show de TV del que nunca escuché, así que le digo a Edward:

—Escucha, lo siento. La confusión sobre el viaje.

—Está bien —me dice—, no te preocupes por eso.

—Edward es un niño grande —añade Emmett—. ¿O no lo eres?

—No, de verdad me siento mal —digo—, debí haberte dicho, pero no tenía tu número y…

—Está bien —dice—. De verdad. Pero aprecio tu disculpa. —Sus ojos se oscurecen un poco, y antes de que pueda decir algo, se está metiendo en el jacuzzi. Agarra a Rosalie a través de la cintura, la mete al agua, y ella grita encantada.

Se tironean por unos minutos, y entonces ella lo toma de la mano, lo saca del jacuzzi y lo dirige hacia la casa. Probablemente para que vayan a besarse o algo por el estilo. Pongo mis manos en el agua y dejo que las burbujas den vuelta por mis dedos, diciéndome a mí misma que es estúpido enojarme por un chico que ni siquiera conozco.

—Entonces —dice Emmett, mirándome—. ¿Por qué te transferiste a Santa Anna?

—Sólo… necesitaba un cambio. —Siento el agua caliente en mis pies, y los flexiono un par de veces. Gianna y la otra chica están apoyadas contra el lado opuesto del jacuzzi, entretenidas en profunda conversación.

—Sólo necesitabas un cambio, ¿uh? Ayer me dijiste que era porque querías una mejor educación.

—Bueno, quería un cambio a una mejor educación.

—Ah —dice—. Suena a que tienes un escándalo del cual no quieres hablar.

Su tono es de broma, pero algo en sus ojos parece serio, y trago. Duro. No hay forma de que sepa que pasó en mi antigua escuela, pero todavía me pone los pelos de punta.

Y entonces, de la nada, se acerca y me besa. Estoy tan en shock, que por un segundo no sé qué está pasando, pero entonces instintivamente estoy devolviéndole el beso. No besa mal. Sus labios suaves, y firmes, y trato de relajarme y simplemente ir con la corriente, pero no puedo.

—Lo siento —digo, separándome—. Lo siento, yo sólo…

—No, yo lo siento —dice—, no debería haber…

—No —digo—. No hiciste nada mal. —Pero mi visión se está poniendo rara y borrosa, y me paro. El sonido del agua del jacuzzi dando vueltas retumba en mis oídos, y no puedo hacer que pare—. ¿Dónde está el baño? —pregunto, tratando de mantener mi voz calma.

—Mm, está por allá —dice Emmett —, a través de la terraza y segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Se para para acompañarme, pero lo detengo.

—No —digo—. Está bien. Estoy bien. Ya…ya vuelvo.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí. —Se vuelve a sentar, y trastabillo fuera del jacuzzi y entro a la casa.

Edward y Rosalie no están en la terraza, pero mientras camino, logro apenas verlos besándose en el sofá del salón, sus manos en su cabello, su cuerpo encima del suyo.

Me apresuro hacia el baño, mi corazón latiendo en mi garganta. Cierro la puerta y pongo la traba, entonces abro el agua fría al máximo. Estás bien, me digo, esto no es como las otras veces. Mojo mi cara, y tomo respiraciones profundas como me dijeron que debía hacer cada vez que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Me siento en el inodoro tapado y me tomo unos minutos para calmarme, contando hasta cinco en mis inhalaciones y exhalaciones y esperando a que mi corazón se normalice. Cuando empiezo a calmarme, me lavo la cara y retoco mi brillo labial.

En mi camino de vuelva, Edward y Rosalie ya no están en el salón, pero puedo escuchar voces de la cocina. Las mismas voces que escuché antes. Rosalie y sus padres. Discutiendo.

— ¡Rosalie Lilian! —Su madre está diciendo—, no puedo creer que después de decirte nada de alcohol, ¡lo hiciste de todas formas!

—Estas castigada, jovencita —agrega su papá. Ya casi estoy en la terraza, en puntas de pies para que no me escuchen. Estoy esperando escuchar a Rosalie enloqueciendo en cualquier momento, pero en su lugar, su voz baja.

—Escuchen —dice despacio—, esto no es tan grave. Ya soy lo suficientemente grande para tomar si quiero. —Está actuando tan calmadamente que incluso es raro.

Espero a que sus padres enloquezcan nuevamente, pero todo lo que escucho es silencio. Rápidamente atravieso la terraza y salgo al patio, pero cuando llego, todos se han ido.

— ¿Emmett? —Intento.

Sin respuesta. Raro. Camino por los escalones y llego al jardín, suponiendo que tal vez todos atravesaron el portón y se fueron al patio del frente cuando los padres de Rosalie enloquecieron.

Hay una mariposa volando por el cerco, y aletea frente a mis ojos cuando paso por ahí. Qué extraño, pienso, mirándola más de cerca. Las alas parecen oscurecerse.

— ¿Bella?

Me giro. Edward.

—Hey —digo—. ¿A dónde se fueron todos? Supuse…—Y entonces me detengo. Porque él no se ve muy bien. Está pálido, y está caminando como sí… encorvado—. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto—. ¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé —dice—. Me siento un poco raro.

Comienzo a acercarme. Pero antes de alcanzarlo, se desploma en el patio…

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Hola, que tal? Acá finaliza la primer parte. Próximamente estaré subiendo la segunda, acá mismo. _

_Bueno, hasta pronto y saludos :)_


	11. Segunda Parte Capítulo 1

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, sola la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo. **

* * *

**1.**

**(Bella)**

Edward está en el suelo, y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer. Nunca he sido buena en una crisis, pero no hay nadie más alrededor, así que corro hacia él.

— ¿Edward?—pregunto, arrodillándome a su lado, sobre la hierba—. ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. — Él se sienta y sacude la cabeza hacia ambos lados lentamente. Su piel está ligeramente pálida.

—Baja la cabeza—indico—, métela entre tus piernas. Creo que te desmayaste. —Él hace lo que le digo, agacha la cabeza por debajo de sus rodillas—. Ahora respira profundamente.

Lo hace, y cuando levanta la vista unos momentos más tarde, el color está empezando a regresar a su rostro.

—No sé lo que fue —dice él—, tan sólo… empecé a sentirme débil.

Trata de ponerse de pie, pero pongo mi mano sobre su brazo, sosteniéndolo.

—No —le digo.

—Me siento bien —dice él, pero se queda sentado.

El sol de la tarde brilla a través de los arbustos en línea, a uno y otro lado del patio trasero de Rosalie, y el destello de los rayos sobre su pelo lo hacen brillar. Me resisto a la necesidad de acariciar su cabello. Ya tengo mi mano sobre su brazo y el calor que irradia su piel y me sube por los dedos ya es casi demasiado que soportar.

— ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?—pregunta.

—No lo sé. Yo estaba en el baño, y al salir, todo el mundo ya se había ido. —Omití la parte en que Emmett me daba un beso y yo me asustaba.

—Probablemente se fueron al patio delantero cuando los padres de Rose comenzaron a ponerse estrictos —dijo—. Creo que voy a tratar de ponerme de pie.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Se pone de pie lentamente y sus piernas parecen más resistentes, pero me inclino un poco y le ofrezco mi hombro; sin decir palabra pasa su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Todavía tengo la mano sobre él y todo el contacto está haciendo que mi corazón se acelere. Una vez que está de pie, me mira con sus ojos azules dirigiéndose directamente hacia mí.

—Gracias.

—De nada —digo, de alguna forma sabiendo que él no quiere que haga un gran escándalo de todo esto.

— ¿Necesitas un poco de agua o algo? —miro por encima del hombro hacia la casa. Yo no quiero entrar, especialmente si Rosalie y sus padres se están gritando en la cocina; pero si Edward quiere que vaya, lo haré.

—No —dice—, estoy bien.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? —Emmett viene corriendo hacia el patio, con el rostro enrojecido- ¿Dónde diablos estaban?

— ¿Dónde estábamos? —Pregunta Edward— ¿Dónde demonios estaban ustedes? Salimos y todo el mundo se había ido.

—Fuimos al patio delantero—explicó Emmett—. Después de que los padres de Rose salieran y sorprendieran a Gianna con la cerveza.

La mano de Edward ahora se encontraba sobre la mía, y los ojos de Emmett lo vieron, él me miraba con una expresión interrogante. Estoy a punto de decirle lo del desmayo de Edward, cuando siento un apretón suave sobre mi mano. Edward. Diciéndome que no contara nada.

—De todos modos—digo, quitando mi mano de la de Edward y volviéndome hacia Emmett— ¿Estás listo para irte?

—Sí —dice él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando mi mano intencionadamente.

— ¿Estás listo?

Me dirijo a Edward, deseando preguntarle si está bien para conducir, con ganas de insistir en que debería venir con nosotros. Pero él me está echando esa misma mirada, así que lo que digo es:

— ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

—Sí, —dice Edward— más tarde.

Y luego sigo a Emmett hacia su camioneta.

Esperaba que todo el camino a casa se me hiciera bastante incómodo, dado que Emmett me beso y entonces me asuste, ¿Qué chico adolescente realmente querría hablar de algo así? Pero Emmett está lleno de sorpresas, porque tan pronto como salimos del estacionamiento de Rosalie dice:

—Bueno, vamos a hablar del beso.

— ¿Del beso?

—Sí —me mira y sonríe.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de eso?

— ¿Por qué no?

—Generalmente es mejor no hablar de los besos—le digo.

La luz de la carretera me recuerda ponerme el cinturón de seguridad, porque estoy tan cansada que se me olvidó ponérmelo cuando subí. Lo deslizo y me abrocho la hebilla.

—Es más romántico de esa manera.

—Eso tiene sentido—dice Emmett, asintiendo—. O al menos lo tendría si se tratara de un beso normal.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que mis besos no son normales?

—Estoy diciendo que cuando te besé, fue como si te asustaras.

— ¡No!

—Bella, corriste hacia el interior de la casa y no saliste durante quince minutos.

—No fueron quince minutos.

Levanta las cejas, escéptico.

—De acuerdo—dice—. Bien. Ya veo que necesitas tiempo para procesarlo.

—No seas arrogante—le digo.

—Ya hablaremos mañana de eso. En el desayuno.

— ¿Desayuno?

—Sí —dice—Voy a recogerte a las diez—

— ¿Quién dice que quiero desayunar contigo?

— ¿No quieres?

Pienso un poco:

—Bien—digo al final—. Te veo a las diez. Pero tú pagas, y no vamos a pasarnos todo el tiempo hablando sobre el beso.

— ¿Podemos pasar la mitad del tiempo hablando sobre el beso?

— ¿Qué te parece el diez por ciento del tiempo?

— ¿Y qué si trato de besarte otra vez?

—No te adelantes.

Estamos en la entrada para coches de mi casa, me despido y salto de la camioneta. Pero cuando estoy llegando, empieza a sonarme el teléfono; saco a tirones mi llave y la meto en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. Es un número desconocido, y por un segundo, pienso en no responder.

— ¿Hola? —digo, entrando al vestíbulo.

—Hey, soy Edward.

—Oh—digo, dejando caer el bolso sobre la mesa que había cerca de la puerta—.Hey. Uh, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Lo tomé del teléfono de Emmett.

— ¿Robaste mi número del teléfono de Emmett?

—No lo robé, lo tomé prestado.

—Así es. Olvide que eras un maestro del préstamo. —Él tiene una voz sensual por teléfono, y creo sentir su mano como hace un rato. Esa subida de calor se expande por mi cuerpo.

—Sí. Entonces, eh, escucha… Yo solo quería darte las gracias. Por no hacer un escándalo con lo que pasó.—Su voz ahora era un tono más baja, más tranquila y me preguntaba si todavía estaría en la casa de Rosalie.

—No hay problema. —Entro a la cocina, abro el refrigerador y saco una botella de agua. Mi garganta está seca, bebo la mitad de la botella de unos cuantos tragos. — ¿Qué paso, de todas formas?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que si te habías desmayado antes.

Se queda callado y luego dice:

—No.

—Ah.

—Probablemente se me bajó la presión o algo así.

—Probablemente.

Pienso en decirle que tendría que hacerse un chequeo, o al menos contárselo a sus padres, pero estoy bastante segura de que no quiere oír eso.

—De todas formas, eh, quería asegurarme de que no… quiero decir, que entiendes que absolutamente nadie tiene que enterarse de esto.

— ¿Saber qué?

—Lo de cómo me desmayé.

—Ah, está bien. Pero ¿Por qué no?

—Porque si mi entrenador se entera, podría no dejarme jugar. Y tenemos un partido importante dentro de poco.

—Bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte—digo—. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias, Bella —dice—.Deberíamos salir todos de nuevo un día.

— ¿Todos nosotros? ¿Cómo, yo, tú y Rosalie? ¿Estás loco?

—No, quiero decir… Yo solo quería decir que deberías venir. A algo así como otra fiesta —puse mi agua sobre el mostrador.

Así que por eso estaba llamando. Para tratar de conseguir que guardara su secreto, lo cual estaba bien. Pero ahora estaba fingiendo ser agradable y actuaba como si todos tuviésemos que pasar el rato juntos, así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

—Claro—le digo—, pero por supuesto no estoy muy segura de que Rosalie me vaya a invitar otra vez después de poner esa nota en mi casillero.

— ¿Qué nota?

—Oh, ¿no te lo dije? Dejó una nota en mi casillero que decía "Mantente alejada".

Hubo una pausa.

—No suena a algo que haría Rose.

Pero me doy cuenta de que no es verdad, y creo que él sabe que eso es exactamente algo que Rosalie haría.

—De todas formas, como he dicho, todos deberíamos salir de nuevo algún día. Te caería bien si pudieras llegar a conocerla.

De pronto, estoy molesta. Él solo me buscó para mantener en secreto su desmayo, y ahora estaba hablando de Rosalie, me decía que debería darle otra oportunidad. Entonces me acuerdo de cómo estaban él y Emmett en la máquina expendedora esta mañana y luchando es lo único que se me ocurre hacer.

—Suena muy bien—le digo—¿Tal vez este fin de semana? Pero le tendré que preguntar a Emmett. Mañana vamos a desayunar, pero no dijo nada acerca de mañana por la noche, por lo que podría estar libre.

Por un segundo, creo que he hecho lo que me proponía hacer, lo he lastimado, porque hay un silencio en la línea. Pero luego dice suavemente.

—Me encanta el desayuno. De hecho desayunar suena muy bien. Rose y yo podríamos unirnos a ustedes.

—Perfecto —me recuesto, no quería darle la satisfacción de decirle que no podía ir.

—Genial—dice—. Llamaré a Emmett para que sepa que estamos invitados.

— ¡Genial!

— ¡Genial!

— ¡Genial!

Puede que mi voz sonara a alegría forzada, pero tan pronto como me cuelga mi enojo se disipa y todo lo que puedo pensar es que mañana por la mañana yo, Edward, Emmett y Rosalie saldremos juntos. A dónde da lo mismo. Solos los cuatro. Me siento en la mesa de la cocina y pongo la cabeza entre las manos.

* * *

¿Que tal? Acá les traigo el primer capitulo de la segunda parte de esta historia. :)

Dejen sus review para saber que les pareció; saludos :D


	12. Segunda Parte Capítulo 2

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, sola la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**2.**

**EDWARD**

Al colgar el teléfono con Bella, Rose estaba saliendo de la sala de estar donde había hablado con sus amigos, y me preguntó qué estaba pasando. No ha habido ningún grito y mientras pedía ayuda a gritos, así que no pude oír lo que estaban discutiendo. Heidi y Gianna volaron hace unos minutos, así que sólo quedaban ellos. Pero Rose me ve poniendo mi teléfono lejos y levantó sus cejas.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Ella sonríe, manteniendo su tono ligero, como si no fuera gran cosa. Me encojo de hombros. Ya está pareciendo una idea verdaderamente tonta haberme invitado a mí y a Rose al desayuno mañana. Pero hubo algo acerca de como Bella estaba actuando, lanzándome a Emmett a la cara así, como si de verdad le importara una mierda, y realmente me molesto.

—Emmett y Bella quieren que vayamos a desayunar con ellos por la mañana.

Rose se cruza de brazos y estrecha sus ojos. —Por favor, dime que es una broma.

—Técnicamente es un almuerzo no un desayuno. —Parpadeo lo que espero sea la sonrisa ganadora.

— ¿Así que es con Emmett con quien hablabas?

Hago una especie de gruñido y asiento con la cabeza.

—No quiero ir.

—Vamos, —digo—. Tal vez sea un poco divertido, ¿veamos a los dos tal vez sea algo bueno?

—Ridícula pareja si me preguntas. Tendremos chismes suficientes para días.

Rose se acerca, sus tacones altos emiten un chasquido en el suelo de madera del porche soleado.

—Bueno, definitivamente no es lo suficientemente buena para él, eso es seguro. Pero, no sé.

Ella inclina la cabeza, piensa en ello. —Podrían verse bien juntos.

Sonrío. — ¿Eso crees?

—Vaya, ¿estás celoso?

— ¿De Emmett? Demonios no. —Yo la tomo de la muñeca y la tiró hacia mí.

Ella cae sobre mi regazo—. ¿Así que vas conmigo?

—Claro, —dice ella, suspirando—, creo que voy a tener que conocer mejor a la chica nueva si ella va a estar saliendo con tu mejor amigo.

—Eso es lo que le diré a… —me descubro en el último segundo—…él. Me estaba diciendo Emmett que sería genial para nosotros frecuentarnos.

Mierda, estoy a punto de meterme en un problema. Pero si Rose sabe la verdad de que hable con Bella hace un momento… no sería bueno. Especialmente después de poner esa nota en su casillero, y seamos sinceros, eso suena exactamente como la clase de mierda ridícula que ella haría. Rose se aferra a mí y apoya su mejilla en mi hombro y me susurra al oído.

—Te ves tan sexy esta noche.

Una ola de mareo se estrella sobre mí y siento por un momento como si me fuera a desmayar otra vez.

—Whoa.

Ella se inclina hacia atrás y me mira. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Solo… mis costillas. Me dieron un mal golpe en el partido de futbol de ayer. Todavía me duele.

El ataque está pasando, pero mi corazón sigue latiendo rápido. Y estoy sudando. Por un momento se me ocurre que me sentí mejor cuando Bella estaba cerca. Incluso cuando discutíamos por teléfono hace un minuto. No estaba con espasmos y tan nervioso como estoy ahora. Lo que sea, creo. Es una coincidencia. Debo estar deshidratado o algo así.

—Voy a tomar un poco de Gatorade de camino a casa, voy a estar bien.

— ¿Quizás debería conseguir una bolsa de hielo o algo así?, —preguntó Rose.

—No. Estoy bien realmente

—Bien. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Ella inclina la cabeza. — ¿Por qué no?-

—Porque. Estamos en tu casa y tus padres están realmente enojados por la bebida.

Ella se ríe y aplaude con sus manos. —Oh Edward. Tú eres el chico más gracioso que conozco. Como si fuera real. Mis padres ni siquiera se preocupan, —me rio—.

- No seas ridícula, simplemente se estaban volviendo locos. Tu padre se veía muy enojado, pensé que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

Se pone una mano en la cadera y ahora arquea las cejas, como diciendo, "Estoy total y realmente más caliente que nunca", con una mirada sexy. Me pregunto si la ha practicado antes.

— ¿No me crees? —Dice—, mira.

Ella se vuelve y grita hacia la sala. — ¡Mamá, papá! Venid aquí ahora mismo. – Con voz fuerte y dominante.

Me siento más derecho y Rose se levanta y se posa en el brazo del sofá junto a mí.

—Hey, hey, Rosalie, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —Lo último que necesito es a sus padres entrando aquí y que todo el mundo vuelva a discutir de nuevo. Yo no quiero de verdad una tercera ronda.

Ella me mira con una sonrisa socarrona. —Demostrártelo. Quiero decir lo que dije, Edward.

Esta chica es salvaje. Quiero decir, no hace ni cuarenta minutos sus padres le estaban leyendo la cartilla. La estaban rostizando, diciéndole que pusiera los pies en la tierra, yendo a dar una vuelta durante una semana, todo tipo de cosas. No estaban jugando. Y ahora los está llamando para hacer… ¿Qué exactamente? Tal vez es una gran broma y ella solo les va a preguntar si puede tomar una coca-cola light o algo así.

Su madre y su padre entran en la habitación mirando demacrados, como si hubieran estado despiertos todo el tiempo unos cuantos días. Los ojos de su padre son oscuros y anchos, y el rostro pálido de su madre.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —dice su madre. Ninguno de los dos ni siquiera me mira.

—Edward quiere una cerveza. ¿Está bien?

—No, no, —digo, sosteniendo mis manos en alto—. Estoy bien, señor y señora Hale.

—No, no, está bien, el quiere tomar unas cervezas. ¿Puede tener la última de tus Sam Adams, papá?

—oh, claro. Déjame ir por ellas. ¿Tres está bien, Edward?

— ¿Perdón?

—Tres o cuatro. Creo que tengo una Pale Ale también.

—Señor, la verdad.

—Sí, papa, trae las cuatro por favor.

Fijo la mirada en ella. —Rose, enserio.

—Relájate, te dije que está bien. ¿Verdad mama?

Su madre asiente con la cabeza con cansancio. —Sí, querida. Pero se nos han agotado. Ha sido una larga noche.

Su madre se queda parada allí, con los brazos colgando a los costados sin fuerzas.

Un momento después, el Sr. Hale, y lleva con él cuatro botellas, dos en cada mano.

Las coloca en el cristal adornado de la mesa de hierro en el centro de la galería.

— ¿Están bien?

—Muy bien. Están bien, id a la cama, —dice Rose, agitando los dedos y los despide.

—Gracias cariño, —dice su madre, y entonces ella y el padre de Rose salen de la habitación.

Me quedo mirando la puerta vacía. —Que. Narices.

Ella sigue sentada en el brazo del sofá. Ella me sonríe. —Te lo dije.

—Los vi gritarte, amenazarte… hace como media hora.

—Edward, no conoces a mis padres. Aparentan ser serios y rigurosos cuando todo el mundo está cerca. Pero una vez estamos solo ellos y yo, son totalmente diferentes.

—Pero estaban solo tú y ellos.

Se ríe—. Tal vez les encanta tu sonrisa sexy y tu cabello a lo Justin Bieber.

Sonrío, —No tengo cabello de Justin Bieber. Es muy caro, una imitación perfecta, muchas gracias. —Me pongo el sombrero y paso la mano por encima de mi cabeza, ella se ríe.

—Entonces, ¿quieres quedarte esta noche? —dice ella—. Puedes pasar la noche y todo.

—No lo creo. —Sopla el viento a través de la puerta de tela metálica abierta y me estremezco—. Debería irme probablemente.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Pasa su mano por mi pecho.

—Sí, —le digo—, le dije a mis padres que estaría en casa a una hora razonable y no puedo… cualquier cosa que tú haces para calmar a tus padres.

—Solo tienes que ser persistente, —sonríe, se inclina y me besa. Sus labios son suaves y cálidos. Su lengua entra en mi boca. Le regreso el beso.

Y por una razón… pienso en Bella.

* * *

Hola, paso a invitarlos a leer mi historia Me enamore de ti, que actualice hace algunos dias :)


	13. Segunda Parte Capítulo 3

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, sola la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**3.**

**BELLA**

El brunch parece el tipo de cosa que sólo los chicos ricos harían. Quiero decir, nunca nos fuimos de brunch en mi vieja escuela. De hecho, nadie hacia planes antes del mediodía. Y ahora aquí estamos, las diez de la mañana del sábado, y yo estoy de pie fuera en mi porche, esperando a que Emmett me recoja.

Llevo un par de vaqueros ajustados, un jersey de cuello volcado negro (comprado ayer por la noche en un caso de emergencia necesito-algo para-llevar-al- brunch-en-el-centro-comercial), y planas botas negras. Me duche esta mañana, pero no me lave el pelo, por lo que parece un poco despeinado.

No quería parecer como si me estuviera esforzando. Casi, casi pensé en aparecer en un par de mis pantalones de chándal rosa y una sudadera con capucha, pero después busqué el restaurante al que iríamos en internet — Cowboy Charlie's—y me di cuenta de que definitivamente no iba a funcionar. Cowboy Charlie's es un bar, pero es un poco de lujo, con manteles de tela y todo tipo de cosas que suenan a exóticas en el menú, como tortillas tostadas de queso de cabra y batidos de arándanos y agave.

Bienvenida a Santa Anna, pensé, cuando salgo a mi entrada para los coches, justo a tiempo.

—Te ves muy bien —él dice mientras subo en su furgoneta.

—Gracias —digo, —tú también.

Él estaba llevando un par de pantalones vaqueros y un jersey de color verde oscuro, y su pelo todavía está húmedo de la ducha.

—Así que Rose y Edward van a encontrarse con nosotros allí, —dice, mientras sale de mi camino de entrada. —Espero que eso esté bien.

—Por mí está bien, —digo, preguntándome si debería mencionar el hecho de que Edward me llamó ayer y así es como se hicieron estos planes. Pero entonces Emmett probablemente querrá saber por qué me llamó, y entonces voy a tener que inventarme algo, así que decido seguir adelante y hacerle creer que fue su idea. Estoy suponiendo que Edward debe haber llamado a Emmett anoche y mencionó el brunch, fingiendo que él y yo nunca hablamos de ello de antemano.

Me temo Emmett va a sacar el tema de nuestro beso de nuevo, y me asusté, pero en su lugar, charlamos sobre los deportes y la música hasta que nos detenemos enfrente del bar unos minutos más tarde. Emmett rodea la manzana un par de veces hasta estacionar su camioneta en un lugar vacío.

Cuando entramos en el restaurante, la camarera nos muestra una mesa en la parte trasera, el olor del pan tostado francés y tocino siguiéndonos mientras tomamos nuestros asientos.

Edward y Rosalie todavía no están allí, por lo que pedimos unos batidos (vainilla y arándano para mí, plátano y fresa para él), y una tortita de patata para compartir mientras esperamos. El bar es cálido y acogedor, con dianas recubriendo la pared, y una gramola digital en la esquina. Hay algunas personas alrededor, pero de hecho no está tan lleno para ser un sábado por la mañana.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Edward y Rosalie llegan alegremente.

—Lo siento tantooo —dice Rosalie —Edward llegó tarde y luego no pudimos encontrar sitio para aparcar —Se inclina y besa a Emmett en ambas mejillas, luego se inclina y hace lo mismo conmigo. Huele como a cerezas y una especie de perfume floral.

—Edward llegó tarde, sí —dice Edward —. Pero entonces Rose me hizo esperar en la entrada de su casa durante quince minutos mientras ella terminaba de prepararse —Frunce el ceño y se sienta en una silla enfrente de mí. No nos saluda a mi o a Emmett.

—Vaya —digo, en un esfuerzo para aligerar los ánimos —Alguien no es una persona madrugadora.

—Nop, —dice él. Entonces se acerca y toma un sorbo de mi batido, dejando de lado mi pajita y bebiendo directamente de la copa. Algo sobre el gesto es íntimo, como si fuéramos tan cercanos que pudiéramos compartir nuestras bebidas, y a la vez siento que mi cara se calienta, ya que pone la suya a mi lado. Como si él pudiera sentirlo, Emmett se acerca y agarra mi mano.

— ¿Qué están tomando? —pregunta Rosalie mientras mira el menú. Si le molesta el hecho de que Edward estaba compartiendo mi bebida, no lo demuestra.

—Creo que voy a probar la tortilla de queso de cabra, —le dije, pensando que si ella está haciendo un esfuerzo para ser agradable, yo también debería hacerlo.

—Las tortillas son increíbles aquí, —dice ella. Pero cuando la camarera se acerca a dejar nuestras tortitas de patata y tomar nuestro pedido, Rosalie se pone una pila de panqueques con trocitos de chocolate extra y un poco de tocino.

—Estoy hambrienta, —dice, trinchando un trozo de panqueque de patata y explotándolo en su boca.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward, hijo mío? —pregunta Emmett, sonriéndole a través de la mesa. — ¿Estas colgando ahí dentro?

—Estoy bien, —dice Edward. —Sólo cansado.

Lo miro, cuestionando, preguntándome si está bien, si el estar cansado tiene algo que ver con cómo se derrumbó ayer.

—Sé lo que te despertará —dice Emmett. Señala con la cabeza hacia el tablero de dardos—. El perdedor compra el desayuno.

—Inténtalo. —Los chicos se levantan y se dirigen a los dardos, dejándome sola con Rosalie.

Tomo un nervioso sorbo de mi batido.

Ella se inclina cerca de mí.

—Me alegro de que se fueran — dice.

— ¿Lo estás?

—Sí. —Se inclina aún más cerca. — ¿Tu jersey es nuevo? — Dice.

Pienso en la mentir, pero entonces digo, —Sí.

Sonríe y después se agacha y tira de la etiqueta que está pegada a un lado, la pegatina con una gran M de la talla. La pega sobre la mesa.

— ¡Oh dios mío! —Digo. —Qué vergüenza. — Siento que mi cara se pone roja.

—No pasa nada —dice agitando la mano como si no fuera gran cosa y sirviéndose más tortitas de patata. —Nadie lo vio. La única razón por la que me di cuenta es porque estoy sentada a tu lado.

—Gracias, —digo preguntándome si Edward le dijo que debería ser más amable conmigo. Y si es así, ¿qué más le ha dicho? ¿Que no soy ninguna amenaza? ¿Que sólo me invitó a su casa ayer para ser educado?

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa contigo y Emmett? —Pregunta, mirando como los chicos empiezan su partida de dardos. Emmett camina detrás de la línea blanca que está pintada en el suelo del bar, apunta y lanza su dardo al tablero. Los músculos de su hombro se flexionan debajo de su suéter.

—Um, no estoy segura—digo.

—Está muy bueno. —Me mira. —Estoy, como, enamorada de Edward, pero todavía puedo decir que Emmett está bueno, ¿no? Quiero decir, realmente no es una cuestión de opinión.

—Es cierto —digo. —Él está muy bueno.

Pienso en él besándome ayer, cómo sus labios se sentían en los míos. Tuerzo mi servilleta nerviosamente en mi regazo.

Como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, Rose dice:

— ¿Te ha besado?

—Yo no beso y lo cuento—digo tomando un sorbo de mi zumo de naranja e intentando parecer que estoy siendo tímida. Ella podría estar actuando bien, pero no estamos tan preparadas para comenzar a intercambiar historias de besos y actuar como si fuéramos APS (Amigas para siempre).

Entonces Rosalie se inclina hacia mí, sus profundos ojos azules mirando directamente a los míos. Entonces muy lentamente y con cuidado dice,

—Está bien, Isabella. Me lo puedes decir. ¿Se han besado Emmett y tú? ¿Qué sientes por él? —Su voz es suave y lenta y es algo que realmente me eriza la piel.

—No sé —digo encogiéndome de hombros y mirando a otro lado —, quiero decir, acabo de conocerlo.

Una mirada de sorpresa y casi de terror pasa por su cara. Pero eso no puede ser posible. ¿Por qué iba a tener miedo de mí? ¿Está nerviosa de que todavía me guste Edward? Estoy a punto de decir algo más, pero antes de que pueda, voces fuertes vienen de donde los chicos están jugando a los dardos.

—Lo sacaste y ni siquiera estaba en el centro de la diana, —dice Edward.

—Hombre, te estás aprovechando —dice Emmett, negando con la cabeza y entregándole los dardos—. Estaba dentro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios lo has sacado tan rápido?

Emmett da un paso más cerca de él.

—No sabía que necesitaba a alguien para comprobar mis dardos.

—Bueno, no, a menos que te estás haciendo trampas.

— ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? No estaba haciendo trampa. —Emmett da un paso más cerca de Edward, y sus voces se están poniendo cada vez más fuertes. Unas pocas personas en las mesas de nuestro alrededor se dan la vuelta para mirar, y Rosalie empuja su silla hacia atrás, como si estuviera a punto de ir allí. Pero antes de que pueda, Edward empuja a Emmett.

—Aléjate de mi cara.

—No estaba en tu cara —dice Emmett. —Y no me pongas tus manos encima.

Edward lo empuja de nuevo. Y antes de que sepa lo que está pasando, los dos están luchando. Un tipo en una de las mesas cercanas se pone de pie y los separa, y Rosalie y yo nos precipitamos.

— ¿Qué demonios, hombre? —pregunta Edward, enderezando su camisa mientras él y Emmett se separan.

Estoy sobre Emmett, mis manos sobre su pecho, tratando de calmarlo. Puedo sentir su corazón latir con fuerza a través de su camisa.

—Cálmate —Rosalie le dice a Edward. Está hablando en la misma voz que estaba usando conmigo sólo hace unos minutos. Y entonces, de repente, se vuelve hacia el hombre que los separó.

—Gracias —dice.

—No hay problema —dice. —Pero ustedes chicos pueden querer pensar en pagar la cuenta y salir de aquí antes de que ellos decidan echarlos.

Un dedo de helado de miedo corre arriba y abajo por mi espina dorsal.

Esa voz. La reconocería en cualquier parte. Me obligo a dar la vuelta.

—Hola Bella —dice.


	14. Segunda Parte Capítulo 4

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, sola la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**4.**

**EDWARD**

Este almuerzo amistoso básicamente se convirtió en un partido de la WWE. Todos en el lugar están mirándonos. Un tipo al azar está hablando con Bella. Al parecer, se conocen entre sí, él está actuando real y despreocupado, pero ella no parece muy contenta de haberse topado con él.

—Tenemos que irnos —dice ella, tirando del brazo de Emmett—. Vamos a pagar. Vengan.

—Bien —dice Emmett, mirándome. Lo miro de vuelta.

— ¿Ningún 'hola, cómo estás, qué hay de nuevo'? —El chico que nos separó le dice a Bella, tocando su muñeca brevemente. Ella se aleja un paso. Él es alto pero delgado. Y también fuerte, te da la sensación de que no es físicamente débil. Nos separó a Emmett y a mí sin problema. Lleva una camisa de cuello abultado y un par de pantalones vaqueros, completo y preparado, pero hay un tatuaje de Jack de clubes apenas visible en la parte inferior de su cuello, cerca de la clavícula.

— ¿Cómo estás, Jacob? —dice Bella, después de una larga pausa.

—Estoy bien, Bella. Sólo teniendo un buen desayuno hasta que la Segunda Guerra Mundial estalló en la mesa de al lado. ¿Quiénes son sus amigos? Parecen realmente gente agradable. —Su tono es sarcástico.

Ya me calmé y Emmett parece estar enfriándose también. Él me da una pequeña sonrisa y luego vuelve su atención a este chico Jacob. —Emmett McCartney. —Él extiende su mano y los dos se sacuden por lo que parece una eternidad.

Emmett se aparta de él y hace una mueca como si el tipo fuera un gilipollas. Bella luce como si quisiera desaparecer.

Rose golpea mi hombro. —Esto es taaaan tedioso. Vamos a salir de aquí. Emmett y Bella pueden quedarse con ese tipo —Ella arruga la nariz con disgusto—, si quieren.

Asiento con la cabeza, y luego busco en mi cartera y suelto cincuenta sobre la mesa. Rose agarra mi mano.

—Vamos, Edward.

—Nos vamos también —dice Bella, mientras Emmett añade un poco de dinero al total. La camarera se acerca y lo toma todo, con el ceño fruncido.

Un momento después, los cuatro estamos fuera, a punto de entrar en nuestros coches y marcharnos. Es bastante incómodo.

—Eres afortunado de que haya damas presentes, Cullen —me dice Emmett.

—Vamos hombre, sólo era un juego de dardos —digo, sacudiendo la cabeza y dándome cuenta de lo estúpido que los dos actuamos—. Supéralo.

—Deja de ser un punk —dice—. Debes pedirle perdón a Bella por arruinar el brunch.

—No tiene por qué disculparse. ¿Podemos fingir que no sucedió? —Se quita un mechón de pelo de la cara y Emmett la mira, finge preocupación, le pone una mano en el hombro.

Ese debería ser yo, pienso, pero me sacudo esa sensación. Lanzo mi brazo por encima del hombro de Rose en su lugar. Al instante se acerca a mí.

—Entonces, ¿quién fue ese idiota allí? —le pregunto a Bella.

—Sólo un chico de mi antigua escuela. No es nadie.

— ¿Es el tipo de persona con la que solías pasar el tiempo antes de Emmett?—Rose dice—. Si es así, felicidades por subir como cien peldaños en la escala social.

—Apenas lo conocía.

—Lo que sea. —Rose suspira como si lo superara totalmente—. Bueno, gracias por invitarnos a comer, Emmett. Fue... lindo.

Emmett se ve confundido y me entra el pánico, no queriendo que él mencione que yo los invité a ellos.

—Sin duda, debemos hacer esto otro día —digo—. Juntarnos, tu gente y la mía.

Y luego abro rápidamente la puerta del pasajero y acomodo a Rose en el coche. Mientras camino por el otro lado veo la cara de Bella. Ella se ve pálida. Como verdaderamente sacudida. Ella sigue mirando hacia el bar. Sé que hay más en la historia con ese tipo Jacob de lo que está diciendo. Pero me meto en el coche y nos marchamos. Rose está volviendo a aplicarse un poco de maquillaje y arreglándose el pelo mientras conducimos de regreso a su casa.

—Uf, no fue un buen momento. Emmett es un completo idiota, me olvidé de lo molesto que puede ser —dice ella, arreglándose el delineador de ojos.

—Sí. Y él me llama un punk.

— ¿Le ganarías en una pelea?

La miro fijamente. Ella lo dice como si estuviera genuinamente curiosa y no le importara de una u otra manera. —No lo sé. Tal vez.

—Eso no suena muy confiado, Edward. —Deja caer su lápiz de ojos en el bolso—. Te apuesto que si le preguntara a Emmett, diría que puede contigo. Sin ninguna duda.

— ¿Y qué? Eso es como cuando jugamos en algún equipo de fútbol y todos hablan basura antes del juego. Nunca digo una palabra y no siempre estoy seguro de lo que pasará, pero los pisoteamos igual.

—Cierto. —Piensa sobre ello y luego su cara se rompe en una sonrisa—. Eso es bastante caliente, en realidad. Toda esa cosa de la confianza silenciosa.

Estamos en silencio durante un rato. Todavía me siento muy cansado desde la mañana. Simplemente parece que no puedo obtener ninguna energía. Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con el desmayo. ¿Podría realmente estar enfermándome? Me digo a mí mismo que no sea paranoico.

Unos minutos más tarde dejo a Rose y nos besamos brevemente. Entonces me voy a casa y colapso. Duermo hasta la tarde.


	15. Segunda Parte Capítulo 5

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, sola la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**5.**

**BELLA**

Cuando Emmett y yo salimos del restaurante, ya no me las estaba arreglando tan bien. Ver a Jacob allí me asombraba, pero estaba tratando de fingir que no me había afectado. Lo último que quería era que Emmett empezara a hacer un montón de preguntas acerca de Jake. No estoaba dispuesta a hablar de eso, y además, no era de su incumbencia. Conversamos durante el camino a casa, pero de cosas sin importancia. Parecía un poco tenso por la pelea con Edward, y después de unos minutos de conversación entrecortada, caímos en un silencio incómodo hasta que me dejó en frente de mi casa.

Una vez dentro, me dirigí escaleras arriba y corrí al baño, dejando que el agua se calentara tanto como podía soportar. Eché toneladas de sales de baño y burbujas, y disfruté hasta que el agua se volvió tibia y mis dedos se arrugaron. Entonces me abrigué con un par de acogedores pantalones deportivos, una sudadera y calcetines calientes y me dirigí a la cama para una siesta. La mañana había resultado agotadora.

Debí de dormir más tiempo del que pensaba, porque cuando me desperté, la luz de la tarde se filtraba por las persianas, y alguien tocaba el timbre. Me tropecé en las escaleras y me arrojé hacia delante para abrir la puerta, pensando que era mamá. Tenía que trabajar hoy, y olvidaba sus llaves a menudo. Pero no era mamá. Era Edward. De pie en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos. Me sonreía tímidamente.

—Eh —dice.

—Hola—digo, repentinamente consciente de que estaba usando pantalones deportivos y merecía que me decapitaran por ello. Levanté un brazo y me lo pasé por el cabello, tratando de alisarlo.

—Lo siento por aparecer sin avisar —dijo—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Estoy bien —digo— ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Parecías un poco molesta en el restaurante—dice— ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? —La forma en que lo dice, tan simple, como si fuera sólo por curiosidad, sin rastro de juicio. Me preguntaba si debía contárselo, si podía confiar en él. Pero antes de que pudiese decidirme, dijo:

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Vacilo y miro por encima del hombro hacia la casa. Quiero confiar en él, de verdad que sí, pero ni siquiera lo conozco. Él debe de notar que dudo, porque dice:

— ¿Tienes hambre? Podríamos ir a algún sitio.

—Claro —digo—Sólo dame un segundo para cambiarme.

Veinte minutos más tarde, estamos sentados en un banco fuera en el parque, comiendo hamburguesas y papas fritas de Johnny Rocket. La comida es grasienta y deliciosa, el aire es fresco pero agradable, y por alguna razón, el hecho de que esté empezando a oscurecer sólo hace que la escena sea aún mejor.

—Así que—dice Edward, metiendo la mano en la caja de cartón de papas fritas que está entre nosotros— ¿Vas a decirme quien era ese tipo?

—Sólo alguien de mi otra escuela. —Me encogí de hombros, como si no fuera gran cosa.

Él tomó un sorbo de su batido de chocolate y pensó en ello.

— ¿Novio?

Vacilo.

—Sí.

— ¿Mala ruptura?

—Se podría decir...

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Nosotros... salimos unos meses, y luego, cuando nos separamos, él empezó un montón de rumores sobre mí.

Esperaba que no me preguntara qué clase de rumores eran, porque de verdad que no quería recordar todas las cosas que Jake inventó sobre mí, los nombres que me pusieron, o la forma en que las chicas, incluso las que pensé que eran mis amigas, se volvieron en mi contra, y la manera en que todo el mundo empezó a mirarme de manera diferente.

Pero Edward sólo asentía con la cabeza.

—Qué basura. Siento que hayas tenido que encontrarte con él de esa manera.

—Sí —digo, en cierto modo aliviada. Respiro profundamente y digo—: Ahora que he respondido a una de tus preguntas, tienes que responder a uno de los mías.

—Dispara.

— ¿Que pasa contigo y Emmett?

— ¿Conmigo y Emmett? —Su tono es ligero y despreocupado, pero tengo la sensación de que hay cierta tensión en su cuerpo mientras toma otra patata frita.

—Sí —digo— ¿A qué venía la pelea?

—Él se estaba comportando como un idiota—dice simplemente, y se encoge de hombros, como si fuese obvio.

— ¿Y entonces decidiste hacerle una llave de cabeza?

— ¿Llave de cabeza? —Dice, sonriendo— ¿Eso es lo que pensabas que era?

—No sé —digo— ¿Los chicos no están siempre haciéndose llaves de cabeza unos a otros?

—Tal vez, los débiles —dice—. Pero lo que le hice a Emmett no era una llave de cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué era?

—Nada—dice—. Ese tipo de tu antigua escuela nos interrumpió antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer nada.

—Bueno —digo—, pero aun así, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Te lo dije, él estaba…

—Lo sé, comportándose como un idiota. ¿Ustedes siempre se atacan el uno al otro? Quiero decir, pensaba que era tu mejor amigo.

—Lo es —dice—. Yo, él y mi amigo Seth hemos estado juntos desde siempre. Pero a veces Emmett puede ser... —Suspira y se recuesta en el banco, luego reajusta la gorra de béisbol que lleva puesta—. Puede ser un idiota.

—Ya dijiste eso.

—Es complicado—dice.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues saliendo con él?

— ¿Por qué estás saliendo tú con él? —replica.

—Es agradable. —Me encojo de hombros—. Por lo menos, él está interesado en mí.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero luego lo cierra.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Nada.

—Edward—digo—, si sabes algo acerca de Emmett, entonces debes decírmelo.

Me mira y finalmente, suspira. Estira su gorra y le da vueltas, de modo que la lleva hacia atrás. Se inclina hacia delante, con los codos en las rodillas y me mira, con el rostro serio.

—Probablemente no es gran cosa—dice—. Pero cuando se enteró de que estaba por llevarte a la fiesta de Rose, se presentó en mi casa y me dijo que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué?

—No sé.

Siento que ahí hay más historia, pero tengo la sensación de que si lo presiono, podría decidir no contarme nada más. En su lugar digo:

— ¿Así que piensas que Emmett sólo está siendo amable conmigo porque pensaba que te gustaba?

—No lo sé. —Todavía me miraba. Pasó una brisa, erizándome el cabello, me estremecí y me envolví en mis brazos.

— ¿No te gusta? —pregunta en voz baja.

—No estoy segura—digo honestamente—. Ha sido muy amable y dulce conmigo.

—Yo también he sido muy amable y dulce contigo—Se acerca a mí, y sus labios están ahí, luciendo tan suaves y besables. Mi corazón se acelera y quiero apartar la mirada de él, pero no puedo—. He sido muy amable contigo. Vine a ver cómo estabas, ¿no? No veo a Emmett por ninguna parte.

Sus labios están sólo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, y él se acercamás y trata de besarme. Pero giro la cabeza, aunque necesito todo mi autocontrol para ello.

—Tienes novia—dije. Estoy mirando hacia el suelo, tratando de evitar sus ojos, tratando de detener lo que sé que va a pasar.

—Rose no es mi novia—dice.

Lo miro entonces, y antes de darme cuenta, sus labios están sobre los míos, dulces, suaves y sorprendentes. Me inclino hacia el beso, sin preocuparme por nada, tan sólo me dejo caer en él. Sus manos están en mi cabello, en mi cuello y en mi cara, y no pienso en lo que significa o qué va a suceder. Únicamente pienso en cómo se siente. Y se siente perfecto.


	16. Segunda Parte Capítulo 6

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, sola la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**6.**

**EDWARD**

De acuerdo. Tenía que enfrentar los hechos. Besar a Bella era mucho más divertido que besar a Rose. Es decir, era real y no había punto de comparación. Rose estaba buena y todo eso, pero de alguna manera, cuando lo hacíamos era… algo así como… flojo.

No, no flojo. Solo parecía flojo cuando lo comparaba punto por punto con cómo se sentía besar a Bella.

Podría haberlo hecho con Bella durante horas. Pero paramos después de unos pocos minutos y solo nos tomamos de la mano bajo el banco, fuera del centro comercial.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —dice ella, sonando un poco aterrorizada.

Me reí.

—Vamos a levantarnos y caminar hasta mi coche. Vamos. —Nos ponemos de pie y vuelvo a tomarle la mano.

Durante el camino de regreso a su casa, hablamos un poco, escuchamos la radio y de vez en cuando permanecemos en silencio. Pero no es un silencio incómodo. Es como si nos conociésemos desde hace años y no necesitáramos rellenar cada segundo con charla.

Finalmente llegamos a su casa, meto el coche en el aparcamiento y lo dejo en punto muerto. Bella me mira con esos ojos serios y oscuros.

—Esto podría ser malo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ehhh…Tú y Rosalie. ¿Emmett y yo?

Suspiré.

—Pensaba que Emmett y tú no eran una pareja oficial. Y te dije que Rose y yo no lo somos.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo.

Se muerde el labio inferior ansiosamente, lo cual me parece adorable.

—Bueno, debería irme —dice ella—. Pero me he divertido mucho.

—Yo también. Me alegro de haber podido pasarme.

—Yo también. —Empieza a abrir la puerta.

—Oye —digo.

Ella espera un momento.

— ¿Sí?

—No quiero que pienses que voy a ser como ese imbécil, Jacob. Nunca extendería rumores o le hablaría sobre ti a alguien. Nunca.

Ella sonríe.

—Sé que no lo harías. Pero gracias.

Quiero decir más. Por un momento, quiero decir muchísimo más. Pero me acobardo y se va. Cuando la puerta del coche se cierra de un golpe, me siento y la miro irse por la entrada principal hasta su casa. Se gira una vez y saluda antes de entrar. Espero un segundo después de que la puerta de entrada se cierra antes de arrancar el coche y salir a la calle. Durante el camino a casa en lo único en que puedo pensar es en besarla. En estar con ella y en lo bien que se siente. Durante el resto de la noche quiero llamarla. Enviarle un mensaje. Algo. Pero me resisto. En lugar de eso, miro varias películas seguidas e intento no pensar en Bella. Y fallo miserablemente.

Al día siguiente es incluso más difícil. Me despierto pensando en ella. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro de haber tenido un sueño con ella. Algo que ver con las mariposas. Había muchas de ellas revoloteando y volando en un campo mientras yo trataba de encontrarla. La estaba llamando por su nombre pero no podía ver dónde estaba. Un sueño raro.

—Edward, me prometiste que me ayudarías con el garaje hoy —dice mi madre mientras me siento, escaleras abajo, y cambio de canal mientras me como un bol de cereales.

Normalmente, me habría quejado y le habría pedido que me dejara algún otro fin de semana. Pero ahora pensaba que tal vez eso me ayudaría a quitarme a Bella de la mente. Así que me pongo unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, y salgo al garaje con mi madre ladrándome órdenes.

Decido que mi misión sería hacer todo lo que ella dice sin quejarme. Estoy sudando pero estamos avanzando mucho. Entonces, en un momento de tranquilidad en el que mi madre se va para buscar agua, ya no puedo soportarlo. Saco el móvil.

Tengo tres mensajes no leídos. ¿Bella? Pienso, y el corazón me late un poco más rápido. Pero no. Uno es de Seth

_¿Y qué soy ahora? ¿Hígado picado? _

Me estremezco. Me iba a llevar un tiempo contarle todo esto. A lo mejor tendría que hacerle un plano a plano de la noche del viernes, incluyendo cada pequeño detalle de lo sucedido. Excepto por mi truco del desmayo. Nadie necesitaba saber que eso había sucedido.

Y también hay otros dos mensajes de Rose.

_Hola guapo. _

Y después, a sólo unos minutos:

_Uff. Me aburro. _

Mierda. No puedo ignorarla por completo. Eso sería raro. Así que le mando un mensaje y le digo que lo estoy pasando fatal ayudando a mi madre en el garaje.

Rose me responde que era muy dulce y que los chicos somos muy sexys cuando hacemos trabajos de hombre. Lo cierto es que no quería seguir la conversación, así que volví al trabajo, decidiendo que no estaría bien mandarle un mensaje a Bella hasta después de que hablara con Rose.

Cuando finalmente acabamos con el garaje, ya era hora de cenar. Ya había pasado casi todo el día y me las había arreglado para no volverme loco pensando en Bella.

Pero me rendí justo antes de irme a dormir. De alguna manera, no podía pasar otra noche sin intentar hablar con ella. Así que le mando un rápido mensaje de buenas noches mientras estoy tirado en la cama. Entonces dejo el móvil en la mesilla e intento cerrar los ojos y quedarme inconsciente.

Un zumbido me despierta. Una respuesta de Bella.

_Hola. _

Mi corazón late otra vez. Tengo una enorme y ridícula sonrisa en la cara. Gracias a Dios, nadie que me conociera podía verme ahora. Tecleo rápido.

_He estado pensando. _

_¿Sobre?_

_Sobre tú y yo. _

_¿Qué pasa con nosotros? _

Dudé. Lo mejor era decirlo sin rodeos.

_Me gustas. Un montón. _

_No digas eso. _

_Pero es cierto._

_Aun así… _

_Tal vez tú y yo podríamos salir. _

_¿Qué pasa con Emmett? ¿Y Rose? _

_¿Él te gusta? _

Mejor que no me dijese que sí.

_No de la forma en que me gustas tú. _

Mi sonrisa está de vuelta, más grande que nunca.

_Bueno. Así que solo tenemos que hablar con ellos y contárselo. _

_Estoy un poco asustada. _

_No lo estés. Me encargaré de esto. _

_¿Prometido? _

_Prometido. _

Un poco después nos dimos las buenas noches y yo caí en un profundo sueño sin pesadillas.

Pero al releer la cadena de mensajes a la fría luz de la mañana del lunes, empiezo a sentir una débil punzada de culpa. Había dicho muchas cosas. Por supuesto que las dije en serio, pero es que eran palabras muy grandes. Especialmente lo de que me encargaría de todo. Después de todo, no podía evitar que Rose se volviera loca y furiosa cuando se enterara de que Bella me gustaba más que ella. Se podía poner feo.

Pero cuando llego al vestíbulo antes del primer periodo de clases, veo algo extraño. La Tríada está rodeando la taquilla de Bella, y ella habla con ellas. Riendo.

Primero pienso que debo de estar viendo cosas, pero no. Es cierto. Rose y Bella charlan como mejores amigas que se reúnen después de cinco años separadas. Es decir, si no lo entendía mal, ahora la Tríada era un Cuarteto.

Cuando Bella me ve, me lanza una mirada que dice "no vengas aquí" y después mira hacia otra parte rápidamente. ¿Pero qué diablos pasaba?

— ¿Qué se siente ser un idiota que solo piensa en sí mismo y que deja tirados a sus amigos ahora que le va bien?

Me giro para encontrarme a Seth allí de pie.

— ¡Mierda! —Digo dándome una palmadita en la frente—. Me olvidé totalmente de recogerte.

—Ah, entiendo. Después de todo, solo hemos hecho lo mismo cada día durante dos años. ¿Por qué te ibas a acordar?

—Chico, lo siento. Fue un completo accidente.

—Sí. Seguro. —Me da una palmada en la espalda—. Espero que hayas pasado un buen fin de semana, rompecorazones.

—Seth, vamos, hombre.

Mientras él se aleja, Bella y la Tríada siguen parloteando en su taquilla. Este día parecía algo salido de la Dimensión Desconocida, pienso, sacudiendo la cabeza por lo ridículo que me parece todo.

—No pasa nada por estar confuso. Las matemáticas básicas me hacen lo mismo todo el tiempo. —Emmett asiente en mi dirección desde su taquilla, al otro lado del vestíbulo.

Me río entre dientes en señal de aprecio.

—No es por matemáticas, es tan solo… la vida.

—Ah, bueno. ¿Qué pasa exactamente con la vida?

—Seth está enfadado conmigo.

Emmett está de muy buen humor por alguna razón. Actúa como su antiguo yo. Se acerca y se apoya contra la pared que hay a mi lado.

—Mira, estaba pensando en eso que hay entre tú y yo —dijo. Se cambió los libros de brazo—. Quiero acabarlo, hermano. Es estúpido. Hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo.

Dudo, pero no mucho.

—Yo también. No tengo nada contra ti. —Pienso en contarle lo que pasó con Bella. Pero por el rabillo del ojo, la veo bajando por el vestíbulo con la Tríada, y decido que necesito hablar con ella antes de hacer algo estúpido.

— ¿Ves lo fácil que era? —Dijo Emmett—. Soy tan razonable que es de locos.

—Si Seth me perdona, las cosas podrían volver a ser como solían serlo.

—Lo superará, hombre. Después de todo, si tú y yo podemos dejar atrás toda esta mierda, estoy seguro de que ese chico te perdonará. ¿Qué es lo que lo ha sacado de quicio esta vez?

—Hoy olvidé recogerlo para venir a la escuela.

Él se ríe.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza.

—Chico, ¡vive a dos casas de ti! —dice desternillándose de risa y soltando una carcajada cada vez más intensa. Lo siguiente que sé es que los dos nos estamos riendo tanto que casi llorábamos.

—Probablemente pasé conduciendo mientras él estaba allí de pie —balbuceé. Tan sólo imaginarnos la escena nos lleva a otro ataque de risas histéricas. Finalmente nos controlamos. Emmett se pone serio.

—Mira, chico. Solo quiero que lo sepas. No importa lo que pase, siempre serás mi chico.

—Gracias hombre.

Nos damos un golpe el uno al otro y nos dirigimos a clase. Y honestamente, todo esto hace que me replanteé seriamente lo de hacer que lo mío con Bella fuese oficial. Es decir, Emmett era mi chico y ella acaba de mudarse aquí. Sin mencionar que ella finalmente estaba empezando a hacer amigos, ¿y ahora iba a arruinarlo todo por ella? Necesitaba encontrar tiempo para hablar con ella y hacerme una idea de qué era todo esto.

Aunque ella fuese genial, aunque me gustara tanto la idea de que pudiésemos salir, no estaba seguro de que fuese a funcionar. Ahora no. Puede que nunca.

* * *

_Hola que tal? Si sé que hace muuuuuuuucho no actualizo, lo siento no tengo justificativo :(_

_Para compensar les dejo dos capítulos y próximamente subiré el siguiente . _

_Saludos. :)_


	17. Segunda Parte Capítulo 7

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

**Aclaro que la historia no es mía, sola la adapto a los personajes de Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**7.**

**BELLA**

Así que cuando fui a la escuela el lunes, Rose estaba esperándome en mi casillero. Junto con Heidi y Gianna. No quería tratar con ello un lunes por la mañana. En realidad, siendo sincera, no quería tratar con ello, como nunca.

Especialmente después de escribirme mensajes con Edward la otra noche. Y especialmente después de besarle el sábado. Pensar en ello hizo que el calor surgiera en mis labios.

―Hola! —grita Rosalie, saludándome―. ¡Bella! ¡Ven!

Miro alrededor buscando a Edward, ya que me prometió que iba a ser el que tratara con esto, pero no está en ninguna parte. Por un momento, me pregunto si quizás se lo ha dicho, si ahora ella y sus amigas me están llamando para patearme el culo. Pero cuando llego, son todo sonrisas aún.

―Así que Gianna estuvo hablando contigo sobre cómo deberíamos ir a la peluquería después de la escuela —dice, sonriendo—. Su tía tiene un spa maravilloso.

―En serio, es maravilloso —concuerda Heidi ―. Y nos ofrece lo que queramos por un precio ridículo.

― ¡Vaya! —Digo, lentamente, girando la combinación de mi casillero y tratando de buscar tiempo—. Suena genial. —En realidad no, dado que los spas me intimidan. No es que haya estado alguna vez en uno. Pero por lo que he visto en la televisión, parecen muy de lujo.

—Puedes venir —dice Gianna, no verdaderamente emocionada por lo que suena. Sus manos están volando por encima de su teléfono mientras alguien le textea.

—Bueno, eso es muy amable —digo. Estoy a punto de inventar excusas sobre por qué no puedo ir cuando veo caminando por el pasillo a Edward.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y las chispas vuelan desde los míos hasta los suyos. Sé que suena completamente sobre dramático, pero es verdad. Sus cejas se alzan, cuestionando, como, ¿qué diablos haces hablando con Rosalie? Y yo le doy una mirada, como, no te vi aquí.

Él tiene que hablar con Rosalie en privado, y no mientras está de pie en mi casillero. ¿Quién sabe lo que esta chica va a hacer? Si ella decide ir a correos, la última cosa que quiero es estar a una corta distancia de su ataque.

— ¿Así que vas entonces? —pregunta Heidi. Me doy cuenta que se me olvidó inventar una excusa.

—Um, bueno...

— ¡Está decidido! —dice Rosalie, saltando y aplaudiendo con las manos—. Nos veremos después de la escuela frente a las puertas del gimnasio. —Ella se acerca y toma un mechón de mi cabello, rizándolo. Arruga la nariz—. Tienes que conseguir destacar definitivamente.

Y luego las tres están charlando acerca de los diferentes tipos de mechas que pueden conseguir, papel de aluminio total o no, y cómo una limpieza facial regeneradora es mejor que otra. Me doy la vuelta para mirar a Edward, y cuando le detecto, está en el otro lado del pasillo de primer año, hablando con Emmett. ¿Emmett? ¿Qué mierda? Me pregunto si le está diciendo sobre lo que pasó. Pero por lo que puedo ver, los dos se están riendo, como viejos amigos, mi corazón se hunde en mis zapatos.

—Vamos, —dice Rosalie, agarrando mi mano—. Ven con nosotras a la entrada.

Y antes de que pueda protestar, ella me arrastraba por el pasillo detrás de ella.

Paso la mañana esperando que Edward me escriba, aunque sé que es probablemente una ridícula esperanza. Está resultando ser un idiota, como cualquier otro chico que he conocido. Debería haber hecho algo mejor que creerle cuando dijo que se ocuparía de todo. Es obvio por la forma en que estaba actuando con Emmett que no tiene intención de hacerlo.

En el almuerzo, lleno mi bandeja de ensalada y una manzana en la fila de almuerzo, y luego miro alrededor de la cafetería, sin saber dónde sentarme. Veo a Rosalie en una esquina, presidiendo la corte en su mesa, pero ella no me ve. Emmett no está allí todavía, y tampoco Edward, y además me di cuenta de no quiero estar sentado con uno de ellos.

Así que cuando Alice grita: — ¡Hey, Bella! ¡Por aquí! —Agradecida voy tropezando a la mesa frente a ella y Tanya.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dice Alice—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

—Estuvo bien —digo, abriendo mi Coca—Cola Light y con la esperanza de que no pida demasiados detalles. Tengo la sensación de que no va a pensar que es lo mejor que esté saliendo con Edward y Rosalie. Y, honestamente, está probablemente en lo cierto.

— ¿Hiciste algo divertido? —pregunta Tanya.

—No realmente. —Me encojo de hombros.

Y luego, de la nada, Rosalie se pone de pie y empieza a gritar mi nombre. En serio, gritando al otro lado de la cafetería.

— ¡Bella! —Grita—. ¡Bella, estamos sentados aquí! —Gianna y Heidi levantan la vista de sus teléfonos móviles, dándome semi saludos, y luego vuelven a enviar mensajes de texto.

Las bocas de Alice y Tanya se abren al unísono.

—Por favor, dime que no te hiciste amiga de Rosalie Hale—dice Alice.

—Ella es tan súper-tóxica —añade Tanya.

—No soy amiga de ella —digo, dando un saludo a Rosalie y finjo que no puedo oírla, a pesar de que está gritando—. Sólo anduvimos un poquito este fin de semana.

— ¿Qué sólo anduviste un poquito este fin de semana? —Dice Tanya—. Tú no sales "sólo" un poco con Rosalie Hale.

—Lo hicimos, —digo, encogiéndome de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa—. Nosotros sólo, ya sabes, salimos y um, es probable que nunca volvamos a hablar.

— ¡Hola! —dice Rosalie. Me doy la vuelta y ahí está ella, de pie en la cabecera de la mesa, luciendo alegre. Se sienta en el banco junto a mí, luego se acerca y coge una zanahoria de mi ensalada y la hace estallar en su boca—. ¿Cómo es que no estás sentada con nosotras?

—Um, no estaba... Quiero decir, no era…

— ¿Estás evitando a Emmett? —Pregunta—. ¿Después de que te besó?

Abro la boca para protestar, ella pone los ojos como para que no ose negarlo.

—No tienes que preocuparte. Dejó la escuela temprano hoy. Algo que ver con su hermana mayor.

— ¿Su hermana mayor? —repito. Al otro lado de la mesa, la boca de Tanya y Alice están prácticamente en el suelo.

—Sí, ella da un montón de trabajo —dice Rosalie—. Como siempre, dentro y fuera de centros de rehabilitación y esas cosas. Su familia está completamente destrozados al respecto. —Ella toma a otra zanahoria.

—De todos modos, estamos diciendo de ir a Taco Bel. ¿Quieres ir?

—Um, no, gracias, — digo, resistiendo la tentación de preguntarle si Edward va, también—. No creo que debas estar metiéndote en problemas en mi segundo día de escuela.

Se encoge de hombros. —Cómo quieras. ¡Nos vemos después de la escuela! —Ella se gira, inconsciente de Alice o Tanya, quienes intercambian una mirada cuando ella ya se ha ido.

—Bueno, mira —dice Alice cuidadosamente —casi no te conozco.

—Y casi no nos conoces —añade Tanya—. Pero debes saber quién es Rosalie Hale...

—…no es el tipo de chica de la que quiere colgarte —termina Ali.

—Chicas —digo—. Confiad en mí, está bien. No voy a salir con ella.

Especialmente no después de que besé a su novio.

—Bien —dice Alice escéptica, intercambiando otra de esas miradas con Tanya—. Pero no digas que no te lo advertimos.

Cuando suena el timbre al final de la jornada, tomo los libros que necesito para la tarea y pienso en cómo voy a evitar toda esta cosa de la excursión al spa. Decido irme a casa y enviar un mensaje a Rosalie después diciendo que estoy enferma. Corro al aparcamiento de estudiantes y estoy a punto de entrar en el coche de mi madre, el que me prestó dado que tuvo el día libre, cuando alguien viene detrás de mí. Edward.

―Hola —dice. Tiene la misma gorra de beisbol que la otra noche y sus ojos azules parecen abatidos y sexis. Su cara está un poco descuidada, y lleva pantalones y una camiseta gris de manga larga, y tenis. Luce hermoso, y pienso en cómo se sintió besarlo. Pero estoy jodida. Demasiado jodida para dejar que mis hormonas se hagan cargo.

―Me tengo que ir —digo, golpeando el botón del llavero de control remoto para abrir las puertas del coche.

—Hey, espera, —dice él, caminando delante de mí—. ¿Qué está pasando? No me escribiste ningún mensaje.

—Ohh, no, —le digo—, no me eches la culpa. Tú no me escribiste ningún mensaje. Y estuviste en la sala de estudio.

—Tuve una reunión de fútbol —dice—. Y no, no te escribí después de que te vi hablando con Rose esta mañana.

—Hmm, —digo, cruzando los brazos delante de mí—. Eso fue antes de que tu y Emmett os hicieráis amigos del alma frente a su casillero.

— ¿Acabas de decir amigos del alma? —pregunta, el lado de sus labios tirando hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

— ¡No trates de cambiar el tema! —digo.

—Mira, —dice él—, pensé en esperar a que me dijeras cómo querías manejar las cosas. Te vi con Rose y luego yo y Emmett nos encontramos, y pensé que... No sé, tal vez no sea la mejor idea el decírselos.

No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. ¡Él quiere tener su pastel y comérselo también! Es tan típico, es casi triste.

—Una vez más, me voy —digo, tratando de dar un paso a su alrededor Pero recuerdo algo—. En realidad —digo— no.

— ¿Tú no qué? —pregunta Edward, viéndose confundido.

—No abandono. Voy a ir al spa con Rose.

— ¿Vas dónde con quién?

—Ya me has oído —le digo. ¡Ja! Él no es el único que puede tener un amigo del alma. O como se llamen en estos días. Tengo la esperanza de ver su cara contraerse con tristeza, pero en su lugar, está mirando por encima de mi hombro, alarmado.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Yo casi esperaba ver a Rosalie y a Emmett caminando a través del estacionamiento juntos, tal vez seguidos por Heidi y Gianna y algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol, listos para enfrentarse a mí y Edward acerca de nuestro beso. Pero no es una multitud furiosa lo que veo. Es sólo una persona. Un tipo. Jacob.

Está trotando por el aparcamiento, con sus piernas largas que cubre la distancia entre mi coche y él en unos diez segundos. No hay ningún lugar para ir. Ya me ha visto. Edward pasa por delante de mí, pero Derek no le hace caso, su mirada aterriza de lleno en mí.

—Hola, Bella, —dice— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Antes de que pueda responder, Edward da un paso hacia adelante.

—No —dice él, y su voz suena como una advertencia—. No puedes.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaa, que tal?

Este es el ultimo capitulo de la segunda parte.

Mañana subire el primer capitulo de la tercera parte, en esta misma historia tambien :)


End file.
